The Slamander and the Mirage
by Shinigami-sama777
Summary: The Adventures of Natsu and my Oc Shiro. There will be challenges and hardships This will be Natsu x Small harem and Oc x small harem. If you like this story read it if not oh well cant stop you. All comments are accepted even flames. The first chapter it a status of the OC. The is a poll on my profile I don't own Fairy Tail or the cover image just Shiro and Kurona.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Salamander and the Mirage

 _ **AN this will be sorta a redo of The Twilight Dragon Queen's Son with a different take sooooo yea**_

 _ **Status of OC**_

Name: Shiro

Dragon Parent: Mother, Miralana Queen of the Twilight dragons

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Nickname: Twilight Reaper or Mirage

Height:5'7

Hair Color: white with black tips

Eye color: black

Personality: happy, loyal , laid back, sarcastic(very asshole-ish like me) but has a maniacal side when mad

Magic: Twilight Dragon Slayer Magic

Weapons: Twilight Blades( oathkeeper and oblivion from Kingdom Hearts)

Magic color:black and white

Guild: Fairy Tail

Mark: right shoulder

Color: white with a black outline

Strength: about natsu strength before tenrou

Skin color: Light tan

Likes: His mom Miralana, the guild, Cola, The moon, anything funny, Natsu as a brother

Dislikes: Assholes, people who disrespect his family or his drank(Cola)and his mom( pretty much the RED BUTTON THAT STARTS THE ASS BEATING MACHINE)

PARTNER: His Exceed Kurona( he sometimes treats her like his little sister)

Abilities: Standard dragon slayer spells. ROAR, SLASH , FIST , etc.

Special spells: Twilight Dragon's True Cross: when Shiro uses his swords to slash at the opponent in a cross like fashion. Damage Level: High

Twilight Dragons Lunar Cannon: when Shiro charges a large amount of Magic and fires it at the opponent. Damage Level: High. Fact: attack power boosted at night.

Mirage Palace: when Shiro uses Magic to create dozens of illusions and can be used at radius dependent on how much Magic is used( picture a house of mirrors or if u watch family guy, think of the trap Carrot Top used on Peter with the mirror)

Damage Level: None

Full Twilight: when's Shiro releases all his magical power enhancing all attacks and physical capacity, and last about as long as white and shadow drive( some reason replaces him with an Organization 13 coat.)

Mirage body- uses magic to create a semi clone that can do simple attacks like a straight punch or uppercut

More spells will be added or you can create and suggest a spell in the reviews.

Appearance and Clothes

Black Hoodie with a large white dragon design on the back and a small one on the left side of his chest.

White Sleeveless Shirt

Black Pants

Black and white shoes

Black Bracelet: Oblivion in a hidden form given to him by his dragon and located on right wrist

Whit bracelet: Oathkeeper in a hidden form given to him by dragon and located on his left wrist.

Name: Kurona

Race: Exceed

Gender: Female

Guild:Fairy Tail

Mark: Sky Blue on her Back

Partner: Shiro

Personality: somewhat shy, caring, and dependable

Likes: Shiro, Peaches, sleeping and Wendy

Dislikes: anyone who hurts Shiro

Magic: Aero Magic(angel wings)

Appearance: A black exceed who were a black skirt with a white shirt and small navy hoodie( copies Shiro

Facts: Happy and Kurona

Extra magic for Natsu

Fire Drive- boosts everything like white or shadow drive

Please tell me if I left out important info

I own these characters and my body and soul but nothing else. Not the anime or manga with I'm sad about now.


	2. Chapter 1 Hargeon

The Salamander and the Mirage

Chapter 1

 _ **Location-Hargeon**_

Two male individuals were walking down the street; one had pink hair and a happy grin on his face while the other had white hair with some black in it and a bored expression on his face with a bottle of cola in his hand.

The white haired individual took a sip of his drink then looked at the pink haired male and said with a bored tone,

"Oi, Natsu why the hell are we in this town man this town again?"

The now identified Natsu looked to the white haired male and said, "Because Shiro I heard a rumor that a Salamander was in this town and it might me Igneel."

The also now identified Shiro look at Natsu with a blank face

"You do realize how low the chances of a dragon, much less the king of fire dragons or the queen of twilight dragons would be in the middle of town." Shiro said.

"Oh shut up, I don't care what you say I still need to see for myself." Natsu replied.

Shiro just took a final sip of his drink, threw away the bottle, and sighed.

 _ **In another part of town.**_

" Stupid old geezer he gave a thousand jewel off! Is my sex appeal really just that much!." A buxom blonde yelled as she kicked a rock across the street.

"Ahh Salamander-sama !" a multitude of young ran toward the center of town.

The blonde look of and wondered what was going on seeing the large crowd of women forming, but then I dawned on her.

"Oh my god, Salamander's in town. He has fire magic that you can't buy in stores and He's in Fairy Tail." The blonde inwardly screamed then rushed to the crowd of girls to try to meet him and ask about joining.

As she rushed into the crowd two other people approached the crowd.

The blonde somehow got through the huge crowd of girl to only stop at seeing a blue haired man with a tattoo over his right eyebrow which looked like tongs. The blonde girl couldn't help feeling her heart skip a beat.

" What is this? Is this love? I don't care about Fairy Tail I just want him… Salamander-sama!" she said and screamed his name just like the other girls did.

Right as she fell to the man's charms a pink haired male came through the crowd with a happy face until he saw 'Salamander' and said with no interest, "who the hell are you?" breaking love for Salamander.

'Salamander's' eye twitched but remained composed and replied, " Why I am Salamander amazing wizard.", but only to see the pink haired male turn his back to him. He felt offended and wanted to attack the boy, but the girls did it for him.

The pink haired make was tackled by the girls and beaten while screaming " How dare you disrespect Salamander-sama!" at him.

"Now now girls let the poor kid go he didn't mean did you." 'Salamander' called off the girls.

Salamander the pulled out a pen signed what looked like a small dry erase board with his signature and handed to the pink haired male.

"Here tell your friends about how meet Salamander." He said

The pink haired man looked up and said " Nah I'm good" so all the girl jumped him again

'Salamander' then said "girls girls clam down your all invited to my party on my yacht" as he flew away with a small cloud of flames.

As the 'Salamander' disappeared, the blonde came toward the pink haired male.

"Hi Im Lucy, thanks for saving from that charm magic." Lucy said

"huh, uhh sure no problem, and I'm Natsu by the way," Natsu said.

As the two introduced themselves Shiro walked over to them.

"Hey Natsu, who's the blonde?"

Natsu stood up and looked at Shiro" This is Lucy I saved her from the charm spell."

"Oh ok sup blonde I'm Shiro." Shiro said looking at Lucy.

"Uhh hi I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you" Lucy said to Shiroe. Lucy then turmed to Natsu and asked, "Hey Natsu there is a restaurant over here; I could treat you to lunch for saving me."

Natsu's face lit up "Hell yeah thanks I haven't ate since this morning."

Lucy turned to Shiro "You can come too Shiro."

Shiro simply said, "Sure thanks blondie."

The trio then walked to the restaurant and got a booth for them.

"So…. What were you two doing in Hargeon?" Lucy asked the two in front of her.

"Natsu and I were looking for our parents." Shiro said as Natsu was currently preoccupied with his meal to respond.

Lucy shot them a look of surprise. "You two are brothers!?"

"Nah we're best friends, not brothers." Shiro answered

"So why did you say our parents? Did they disappear or something." Lucy asked

Natsu's and Shiro's expressions change to a grim one as Natsu also stopped eating.

"Our parents abandoned us and we have to find them to get answers." Shiro said

" Well what do they look like?

Natsu spoke first, " My dad names Igneel, he is a gaint red fire dragon."

Shiro spoke next, " My mother's name is Miratsuki, she is a black and white dragon.

Lucy froze for a second and then said, " But dragons don't exist anymore and why would giant dragons be in the middle of town."

Shiro shot Lucy a glare. "Listen blonde I know Natsu and I were raised by dragons and I told Natsu that, but we take any lead we can get."

Natsu was still eating, but shot a glare at Lucy too.

Lucy froze still from their glares. " Sorry I said that, but let's change the subject. It may not look it but I'm a mage, I don't have a guild yet.

Natsu finally stopped eating and asked " What guild do you wanna join?"

"I want to join Fairy Tail." Lucy said with joy.

"Anyway guys I need to go and pick up something , it was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you again later, bye Shiro, bye Natsu."

Natsu looked at her and said, " Bye Lucy see you around"

Shiro just said, "Bye blonde."

Lucy was reading the new Sorcerer Weekly magazine.

"*Sigh*I wish I could join Fairy Tail." Lucy said

So.. you wish to join Fairy Tail huh? 'Salamander' said

You! Don't think your charm magic will work on me again like it was even legal in the first place" Lucy yelled.

"Look I'm sorry about before If you don't say anything about the charms then I will put in a good word with the master so he will let you into the guild. Just come to my party tonight" 'Salamander' said

"Fine, but only to get into Fairy Tail" Lucy said.

 _ **Streets of Hargeon**_

"Hey Natsu, What do you wanna do now?" Shiro asked his friend with a bored expression on his face.

"Dunno? I'm kinda full from earlier." Natsu replied rubbing his stomach.

"Of course you are, you ran that girls wallet into the ground!" Shiro yelled the last part with a tick mark on his head.

"She offered to pay for it." Natsu said.

Shiro just sighed at his friends words before both looked up hearing something.

"OMG THAT'S Salamanders ship, oh I wish I could have gone to his party!" One woman said

"Yea he's so handsome and strong." Another woman said

"oh course he is you know he's a fairy tail wizard."

The dragon slayers stopped in their tracks at hearing the woman's words and looked at the yacht.

"Fairy Tail….." Natsu said in a low voice with his salmon hair covering his eyes

"Heh heh heh Fairy Tail huh, Natsu you thinkin what I'm thinkin?" Shiro said in a low voice his hair covering his eyes like Natsu.

"Yea lets go…" Natsu said coldly.

At his words the two slayers went toward the ship.

Natsu ignited his feet and hands using the flames to boost and rocket him through the air toward his target.

Shiro used his magic to jump into the air and with each step a small transparent platform appeared and dissapeared as his foot left the platform, running to the ship.

 _ **Meanwhile on Salamanders ship**_

A blonde spirit Mage wearing a burgundy dress was talking to 'Salamander'

"So when do I get to join Fairy Tail?" The blonde asked annoyed by 'Salamander's antics.

"Soon Lucy my dear. Come on relax and have some wine. Here I'll help you." 'Salamander' said as he began to make the wine levitate in small spheres and aimed them toward Lucy's mouth.

Lucy looked at the wine and with widening eyes, slapped the wine spheres and bottle away from her.

"What are you doing trying to drug me. Look I want to join the guild and all, but I will not be your girlfriend to do so." Lucy yelled

The blonde Mage then took a lot around and saw the other girl falling asleep on the floor and two guys come over and grab her.

Lucy reached for her keys only to see them gone, she looked toward Bora who had them in his hand as the two men grabbed her.

'Salamander' looked at Lucy, " Gates keys huh rare magic, but the only work for that type of wizard. So useless to me" he says throwing them out a window into the sea.

Well Lucy my dear all I can say is…..

WELCOME TO MY SLAVE SHIP we'll being heading to Bosco to sell you and the girls off and might I say I think make some big bucks with you." He says to Lucy while looking at her breasts.

Lucy showed a face of shock and fear, feeling like 'Salamander' was undressing her with his eyes.

"What!?" She yelled still restrained by the two grunts.

'Salamander' looked back a Lucy and said get it through your head bitch, you're a slave now you ain't joining Fairy Tail" saying 'Fairy Tail' in a mocking tone.

Lucy had so many thoughts running through her head. "This can't be happening, A fairy tail wizard isn't like this, no this guy he can't be real he's a fake he's the worst kind of wizard." She thought almost about to cry.

Lucy looked at the man and screamed as loud as she could, "You're the worst Mage ever!"

Just as Lucy screamed a crash was geared behind her and the goons that held her.

They all face that direction only to se a pink haired man looking at them with a pissed off look.

"Natsu!" Lucy said shocked but mostly relieved to see her new friend.

Natsu looked to see Lucy and rushed the two goons and kicked the both of them in the face.

"Lucy get outta here!" Natsu yelled but continued fight as more goons came through the doors as 'Salamander' called them.

"But my keys" Lucy said still deeply upset about her gate keys.

Her sadness was only for a moment as the next words filled her with relief.

"Why the long face blonde? Looking for these." A voice said that she knew from earlier that day.

"Shiro" Lucy said as she looked up to see Shiro holding her gate keys in his hand.

"Thank you, but how did get them?" Lucy asked

"Tell ya later but now you need to get outta here." Shiro said

"But what about the other girls?" Lucy asked

"Damn, I don't know if I can get everyone to shore." Shiro said while a slight cringe at his inability.

Lucy looked at her keys, "don't worry I got a plan." She said as she ran to the outside and dove into the water.

"What the fuck blonde! Going swimming won't help you!" Shiro yelled at the now overboard blonde.

Shiro had no time to question the blonde as one of the grunts that wasn't getting their ass handed to them on a silver platter came behind Shiro with a chair and swung it at his head.

The chair does through Shiro's head as he turns around and catches the chair. "Hmm looks like you wanted to brave huh well let's see how you do." Shiro said as he joined Natsu in the brawl.

Lucy who was going through her keys to find the right one, finally finding she chanted " _ **Open Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!"**_ As she said those words a magic seal appeared and out of it came a mermaid with long light blue hair, large breasts covered by a dark blue bikini top and like a mermaid would have a fish tail as her lower body.

"Tch" the spirit said

Lucy did a double take and looked at the water bearer, "did you just 'tch' me? Look I don't have time for this now can you please get this ship back to shore."

The water bearer just glared at the blonde "Don't you even drop my key again or you are DEAD! Got it?"

Lucy nodded in fear. "Yes ma'am"

The spirit stopped glaring only to take out a vase like object and then summons a gaunt tidal wave hitting the ship and washing Lucy and the ship to shore.

As Lucy finally got her bearings she looked at her spirit. "Hey! You hit me too!"

Aquarius just looked and said, "Oops I hit the ship too."

This caused the blonde Mage to snap, "You were aiming for me?!"

The water bearing spirit looked at the blonde and said, "oh yeah don't call me for a week I'm going on a date with my boyfriend. My hot boyfriend." Stressing the last part to tease the blonde.

The blonde had a tick mark on her head," you don't have to say it again."

Her words fell on deaf ears as the water mermaid had already left.

Lucy looked around again to see the debris of the ship and whatever else was around she hears a booming voice.

"Hey 'Salamander', you claim to be a Mage of Fairy Tail huh?"

Lucy looked up to see Natsu with the same pissed off look he has on the ship then noticed that 'Salamander' was up as well.

'Salamander' smirked and said "Yea so what."

Natsu stared directly at him"Show me your guild mark."

Lucy was watching the scene unfold and as she was watching Shiro came up and stoned next to her.

"Hey blonde I forgot to mention earlier, Natsu and I are mages too." Shiro said to Lucy

Lucy looked up shocked, "You two are mages! Well we need to help Natsu."

Shiro looked at her with a bored expression, " Please blonde it would be wise not to go down there as Natsu is pretty fucking pissed.

Lucy decided to trust Shiro's words and watch.

"I said show me your guild mark!" Natsu repeated walking toward 'Salamander'

"I should I you don't be I'm Salamander and a fairy tail wizard." 'Salamander' said

Natsu just replied coldly. "Because I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I have never seen you before!" As he yelled the last part throwing off his coat that now shows his open vest and baggy pants with sandals and his Red fairy tail mark on his right shoulder.

"Lucy and 'Salamander's eyes open in shock " Natsu is a fairy tail wizard?"

Shiro smirked, "Damn right and so am I" Flashing his on guild mark

Shiro then looked at Natsu, " Yo Natsu now you gonna kick his ass or what?"

Natsu just grinned and said, "give me a second and we can leave."

'Salamander' got pissed from Natsu's words "You brat how dare call me weak! _**Prominence Typhoon!"**_ He screamed blast Natsu with purplish pink fire engulfing Natsu in the blaze.

"Hah that kid was all bark with no bite, fool" 'Salamander' said triumphantly

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed worried about her friend safety.

Shiro touched Lucy's shoulder, "Calm down blonde to put simply fire can't do a damn time to Natsu, look."

Lucy looked up to see the fire dissapearing and hearing a chomping sound and a voice saying, "Oh man this taste like shit, are you sure you're a fire Mage.?"

"It's Natsu and he's eating fire.?"

One of the grunts the was knocked out became conscious and yelled at 'Salamander'

"Wait I've seen that before, eating fire, pink hair, scaly scarf, Oh my god It's him He's the real Salamander Bora!"

Bora glared at the grunt "You idiot don't call be that name!"

Shiro looked down at Bora, "oh you're Bora the Prominence well let the you what 3 mistakes you made today. Number 1 you stole my friends nickname and used it to kidnap and were planning to sell the girls into slavery. Number 2 you attempted to tarnish Fairy Tails name. Finally Number 3 You pissed both of us off but out of the goodness in my heart I won't kick your ass across the town and back, But he will." Gesturing toward Natsu.

Natsu who was charging his next attack releasing it as Bora was listening to Shiro.

" _ **Fire Dragon's ROAR!"**_ Natsu shouted unleashing a torrent of orange red flames burning Bora then rushing his with fist fist ablaze.

Lucy looked on in awe. Shiro decided to explain Natsu's magic.

"Look blonde, Natsu has dragon scales to deflect fire, dragon lungs to breath fire, and dragon claws to attack with fire…. Such is the enchantment that grants the abilities of a dragon to a human This is _**Honō**_ _**no Metsuryū Mahō) Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**_ taught to him by his father Igneel." Shiro explained as Matsu began to fight his fight with Bora who keep trying to use fire magic

" _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ Natsu yelled punching Bora in the face knocking him out.

As the fight had ended Lucy and Shiro had headed down where Natsu was.

Lucy was the first to speak, "Natsu why didn't you tell me you were a Mage at fairy tail?"

Natsu looked at her and just said, "I was eating."

As the two were talking Shiro smelled the military close by.

"Natsu lets go before the military get here!" Shiro called out

"ok come Lucy!" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy and broke into a sprint.

Lucy looked confused" why did you grab me?"

Natsu just grinned at her and said, " You wanted to join Fairy Tail right?"

At his words Lucy just smiled and ran along side Matsu and Shiro.

 _ **Chapter 1 done**_

 _ **New story and more than likely a better story than before and My other Story is now on hiatus cause I can't go the way I want with it now.**_

 _ **Anyway do want you want and decide who Shiro will be with**_

 _ **REAPER CHOP!**_


	3. Chapter 2 The Return to Fairy tail

_**The Salamander and the Mirage**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Return To Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Thank you to the people who enjoy and support this story. BTW the status Chapter is wrong about Shiro's dragon parent his moms name is Miratsuki.**_

 _ **Location: Streets of Magnolia**_

Natsu, Lucy, and Shiro are currently walking toward the guild that Lucy always wanted to join, Fairy Tail.

Lucy was the first to speak on the walk, "Shiro you never told me how you got my keys."

Shiro looked at her, " What, you didn't want your keys back blonde?"

Lucy shoke her head in slight of of losing her keys again what the water bearing spirit would do to her, " No No I just wanted to know how since I saw Bora throw them out of the window on the ship."

"Oh yeah ok well I sent a _**Mirage Clone**_ ahead to observe the ship and when it came back it had them in its hands." Shiro explained to Lucy.

As those two were talking the guild came into their sights as Natsu, who had begun running wanting to return even more and Lucy who just couldn't wait to join the guild.

As they all reach the guild's door, Natsu and Shiro couldn't help but remember what Master Makarov said when they were brought to the guild.

"Do Fairys have tails? Do they even exist? Just like that question, this guild is a mystery, a never-ending adventure."

Shiro snapped out of his thought at hearing Natsu start to step back, realizing what he was about to do he said, "Lucy you may wanna move."

Lucy looked at Shiro confused, "Why"

Shiro simply pointed to Natsu who was running full force.

Lucy's eyes widened like a cartoon and she moved at the last second to dodge the speeding Salamander.

Right as Natsu was about to hit the guild doors he jumped and drop kicked the unloving hell out of them sending off the hinges.

BOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The loud noise caused the whole guild to drop what they were doing and look to the entrance.

The guild was silent either the members were to shocked to move or just couldn't believe it, The two mages that have gone for 2 years Natsu and Shiro had returned.

As shock wore off the guild everone rushed to the two mages completely ignoring Lucy's presence

Shiro managed to avoid the huge wave of guild members as Natsu wasn't so lucky.

Shiro was about to tell Lucy where to ask about joining only to get tackled by a black cat.

"Shiro I missed you! Don't ever leave again." The black cat cried as it tugged Shiro's shirt.

Shiro petted the cat head and said, "Don't worry Kurona, I won't leave ever again."

The now identified Kurona just keep sobbing. Shiro looked over to see Natsu going through a similar situation with his cat Happy but he had to promise a ton of fish to the cat.

Lucy was couldn't make heads or tails of why the guild was crying so she just went to the bar where Shiro was petting Kurona.

Lucy decided to ask Shiro, " Hey why is the guild crying over you two? "

Shiro looked up from Kurona and held a sad smile, " They are crying because we were gone for two years."

Lucy again questioned him, "Why were you two gone for so long?"

Shiro just shrugged his shoulders and told her, "If you wanna join the guild then ask Mira when she comes back from serving drinks."

Lucy wanted to ask why he dodged her question ,but she decided to let it goes she saw Mirajane coming back to the bar.

"OMG your Mirajane from Sorcerer Weekly!" Lucy screamed as she was fangirling .

Mira looked at Lucy with her usual smile and said, " Hi I'm Mirajane, do you want to join the guild?"

Lucy's smile had gotten even bigger if it was even possible, said "Yes please"

Mirajane smiled and said, " that nice but the master hasn't gotten back yet so may have to wait a while but will you wait let me introduce you to the guild."

"Oh ok" Lucy said. _ **AN Warning: I'm bad at introduction.**_

Mira looked around and introduced the guild, "Well the brunette over the drinking is Cana Alberona."

Lucy looked over to the drunk woman down the bar who just waved her hands and continued do drinking.

"Next is the the boy over there arguing with Natsu, His name is Gray Fullbuster."

"The gut with two girls next to him is Loke and the guy screaming MAN is my little brother Elfman."

Lucy just sat as Mira introduced the members until one of Fairy Tail's patented Guild brawls started by the Salamander. During said brawl somehow Natsu got a certain Strippers shorts spinning them around on his finger. Gray now needed some underwear as he was currently in his birthday suit.

"Excuse me miss me I burrow your underwear." Gray asked Lucy

"Pervert!" Lucy screamed as she kicked gray away.

Lucy continued to talk to Mira until a random chair came flying toward them head straight for Mira

Lucy screamed "Look out!" But before the barmaid even could the chair was broken by non other than Shiro whom currently had a very posses look in his.

"Who ever threw that chair, IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS BITCH!" Shiro yelled as he jumped back into the brawl.

The brawl had now started to get out of hand and Cana decides to end it.

"You guys are too loud, I can't even drink in place." Cana said as she activated her magic.

"Oh you guys wanna kick it up a notch?" Gray said using his magic as the temperature went down.

"Bring it on!" Shiro yelled as his magic activated.

"MANNN!" Elfman screamed as a magic seal appeared on his arm.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu screamed lighting his fist ablaze.

But before the real got started as gaunt shadow loomed over the guild

" **You damn brats stop this right now!"** The gaunt yelled.

Everyone froze and their magic output was cut short as they all said" Yes Master"

Lucy froze from her shock and fear but mostly because he giant was so intimidating and that this was Fairy Tail's guild master.

Mirajane simply smiled and said, "Hi master, guess who decided to come back?"

Master had shrink down to his normal height and asked "Who came back?"

Instead of answering the question herself she point over to her left where Natsu and Shiro were walking over.

"Hey Gramps" "Sup Old man" Natsu and Shiro said

Master Makarov turned to greet them, "Natsu!Shiro! You're back at the guild."

Shiro and Natsu nodde as Natsu added, "And we won't be leaving again."

"Well how have to two been?" Makarov asked.

"We have been fine but we also got a newbie with us." Shiro said pointing to blonde

Makarov turned to see who Shiro and Natsu brought to guild and was Very Happy with who they brought.

"Good job boys you brought a cutie to the guild." He said as he gripped Lucy's ass with a pervy grin.

"Pervert!" Lucy screamed as she tried to kick Makarov be he dodged it.

Acting like nothing happened Makarov asked, " So young lady what is your name and what magic do u use?"

"Uh my name is Lucy… Just Lucy and I use celestial spirit magic." Lucy said not wanting to say her last name.

Makarov caught her hesitation but decided to leave it alone as everyone at fairy tail had a hard past.

"Hmmm cute, kinda rare magic, ok your in go ask Mira for your stamp." Makarov.

Lucy blinked a couple times, she thought their was gonna be some sort of test but no, just your in.

Lucy decided just to let it go and get her stamp which she chose the color pink cause she really girly.

Lucy then looked for her new friends to show them her guild mark. She saw them sitting a table with one eating and the other drinking Cola.

"Natsu Shiro look at my guild mark!" Lucy cheered flashing her guild mark.

"That's nice Luigi" Natsu said before he continued with his meals.

"Yea good one Blonde." Shiro said nonchalantly

Being called the wrong name seemed make Lucy mad since she screamed, "It's not Luigi or Blonde! It's Lucy!"

Before Shiro or Natsu could respond a conversation and the sight of a young boy named Romeo who is the son of another Fairy Tail member named Macao Cobalt. "Master my dad isn't back yet, he said he would be back after 3 days,but it's already been a week." Romeo said. Master Makarov said to the young boy" Your father is a Mage and going after him would only hurt his pride." The boy was shocked to hear that, "But Master". Makarov yelled this time, "You're the son of a Mage have faith in your father! Now go home and drink some milk or something." The boy started to tear up punching Master Makarov in his face, yelling "I hate you all!" Then running out of the guild crying. Natsu saw himself in the young boy and Shiro could tell what Natsu was going to look for him and asked Mira where Macao's mission was located and she told him that it was on Mt. Hakobe.

"Natsu, come on let's go to Mt Hakobe." Shiro said walking toward the guild doors.

"Alright" as the two walked out the guild they passed a crying Romeo and ruffled his hair saying, "Dint worry Romeo, we'll find him."

Romeo looked up smiling, "Thank you Natsu-nii, Shiro-nii."

As the two walked out of the guild hall Lucy was left dumbfounded by the situation.

"Why didn't Master send some to find this Macao and why did Natsu and Shiro walk out like that?" Lucy asked Mira.

Mira looks down a little, "Natsu and Shiro don't know their birth parents and were raised by dragons, Natsu was raised by his father Igneel the king of Fire Dragons while Shiro was raised by his mother Miratsuki the queen of Twilight Dragons, but they both left them. They lost both parents that they had so even if there is a small chance that a child would lose their parents, they would whatever it to took to find them because they don't want anyone to go through their pain.

Lucy hearing this was shocked about their past. "I have to help them" Lucy said and ran out the guild to catch up to them. "Guys wait for me".

Shiro and Natsu turned around and looked at the blonde.

"What's up Lucy?" Natsu asked as Shiro just stood still.

"I'm coming with you guys to help find Macao." Lucy stated.

"No way blonde." Shiro said.

" oh come on Shiro just let her come with." Natsu said

"Fine, blonde you can come with" Shiro said as he continued to walk.

Lucy just smiled and walked along with them.

The group got a carriage to take them to the mountain and as soon as The carriage began to move Natsu and Shiro turned green.

Lucy looked at the dragons slayers.

"What's wrong with you two, motion sickness?" Lucy asked mockingly

Shiro glared at the blonde, "Oh shut up I think dragon slayers have a transportation weakness or something!"

The ride continued pretty silently besides the occasional "Barf! Puke Aagggh!" From the slayers.

After getting to Mt. Hakobe Lucy immediately regret her decision to come along with Natsu and Shiro as she was now freezing her tits off.

"Why is it so cold?!" Lucy whined

"Uhh It's a mountain and on the way here we could see the ice and snow." Natsu said.

"I wanna go home." Lucy whined

"Then go home then blonde, ain't no one stopping you." Shiro said annoyed at Lucy.

"This isn't fair why is it so cold." Lucy said

"I don't know I didn't chose to wear a skirt that's shorter then my pinky finger and a sleeveless shirt even though you knew were we're going to a mountain." Shiro said

Lucy glared at Shiro, "Why aren't you cold!? And my skirt isn't that short." She yelled

Natsu looked at Lucy, " I'm a fire dragon slayer I don't get cold! Duh" Natsu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world which when you think about it it kinda true.

Shiro looked at Lucy, " I was raised with a mom that could make me feel extreme heat or cold with illusions so this is nothing." He stated.

" that's not fair! Ugh forget this" Lucy said as she grabbed a key from her pouch.

" _ **Open Gate of the Clock Key: Horologium!"**_ Lucy chanted as a Clock appeared Who Lucy who had apparently gotten inside to stay warm.

"I'm staying in here until we leave, she says" Horologium said.

"Sigh Why is she even here!?" Shiro says as the group continues the search for Macao.

"So why did Macao come here anyway?" Lucy asked

"Whoa whoa whoa, You came with us even without knowing why?" Shiro asked

Lucy just nodded

"Idiot"

"No I'm not"

Natsu was the one to stop the argument saying, "Macao came here to slay the monsters called Vulcans"

Lucy looked dumbfounded, "What's a Vulcan?"

Shiro decided to answer , " It's a gaint perverted monkey that likes to grab random pretty women it sees."

"Kinda looks like the thing standing behind you." Natsu points out.

"Woman" the Vulcan said with a dumb look on its face as it grabbed The clock with Lucy in it."

"Oh come on blonde, you let yourself get captured by a perverted monkey." Shiro said

"Dammit, Let's go save her." Natsu said as he was about to go after the Vulcan, that is until another one came and attacked Natsu.

Natsu dodged the a fist from the Vulcan and countered it with a flaming fist ending the fight.

Shiro walked up to the Vulcan and grabbed it by its fur and said in a creepy cold voice and a weird crazy smile,, " **Now… Are you gonna tell us where our companion is or do I need to interrogate you?"**

The Vulcan felt a chill down its spine and looked at Natsu who looked dead at the Vulcan with his own crazy smile.

Shiro backhanded the Vulcan, " Don't look at Natsu! He ain't gone save you!"

Then Vulcan apparently still had the gonads to say, "Me no tell, Nii-San trust me"

Shiro then pulled the Vulcan close to him and glared him so hard the The pervy monkey was fighting a battle to not piss himself.

"Tell me…." Shiro said in the same creepy tone as the Vulcan looked into his eyes to se monsters(Illusions) in there scaring the hell out of him.

"Nii San is at top of mountain. Please not hurt me!" The Vulcan begged

Shiro let go of the monkey and said in a calm tone, " See that wasn't so hard right…. Now run…." With his eyes changing to red. The Vulcan didn't need to be told twice as he run like a bat out of hell down the mountain effectively tripping over nothing like a horror movie girl and rolling on the snow forming a gaint snow ball.

Shiro looked at Natsu, "Let's go"

"Yea" he replied

 _ **At the top of Mt. Hakobe**_

In a cave a Vulcan danced around Lucy like she was a prize.

"Woman mine Woman mine" It chanted.

"Ms Lucy my time is almost up, do be careful." Horologium said to Lucy before disappearing in a bright gold light leaving Lucy by herself.

Lucy wasn't sure what was worse, The fear of freezing to death with a pervy monkey or the fear of being a victim of monkey rape on an icy mountain.

"Woman mine do for fun time." The Vulcan said with the cheesiest old pervert grin in history.

"Why did this have to happen to me..." Lucy whined

Just as the Vulcan was about to grab Lucy, the wall near the entrance was blown up by an explosion. In the smoke two figures entered the cave.

"Oi you stupid ape where's Macao and Lucy" Natsu yelled as the smoke cleared revealing Natsu and Shiro.

The Vulcan pointed to his right which led to another exit that would have the average person fall down for a long time. Anyone could see it was a trap and who else but Natsu to believe the monkey and run through the cave causing him to skip and slide right out the exit.

"The Vulcan grinned thinking it had gotten rid of the person in his way between and his "Woman mine fun time." But failed to notice a certain white haired male running toward with his fist relled back.

The Vulcan turned to face The ready to knock you the fuck out Shiro ( _ **AN "I was at that moment that the Vulcan knew, he'd fucked up."**_ Shiro punched the Vulcan in its face sending it flying in to a nearby wall.

Just when the Vulcan was knocked unconscious Natsu had come back from falling down the mountain. "Dammit stupid ape tricked me" he said

"Thanks you guys for coming to save me" Lucy said

"Don't worry blonde you apparently made good bait for Vulcans." Shiro said pointing to the Vulcan.

Said Vulcan became cloaked in a bright purple light before transforming into a purple haired man….Macao!."

Said purple man was pretty hurt but nothing a good rip of cloth and some bandages can't fix right?

Macao then explained about how he beat 19 Vulcans but the 20th caught him from behind and toke him over. Lucy was shocked that he beat that many when she couldn't do a thing. After they got down the mountain and reunited Macao with his son. Lucy only had one thing on her mind, where was she gonna sleep tonight. She asked Nastu if she could stay but Shiro inserted with a "Hell no" so after she begged him he gave her some jewel to get a hotel.

 _ **AN**_

 _ **Finally I get to update I'm with family.**_

 _ **Hey I'm think of doing a kill la kill fanfic on the side so what do you think.**_

 _ **REAPER CHOP!**_


	4. Chapter 3 Eisenwald Part 1

_**The Salamander and the Mirage**_

 _ **Eisenwald**_

 _ **After Lucy joined the guild she, Natsu, and Shiro went to Mt Hakobe to save Macao.**_

 _ **Completing the mission Lucy went and found an apartment thanks to Mirajane. Next she goes home to see Nastu and Happy in her house asking about forming a team for a mission. After finishing a mission, it's a new day as Shiro and Natsu with Lucy tagging along are on their way to the guild.**_

"*Yawn* Man that was some mission." Natsu said as he was stills little tired for the mission.

"Yeah that was a long mission, but I at least helped someone and got to read a book by one of the greatest authors ever." Lucy said.

As the two walk toward the guild they meet with Shiro who also happened to be on his way as well and tell him about what happened on the mission.

"Ha ha ha That's Funny That old pervert called Lucy ugly!" Shiro yelled laughing his ass off.

"It's not funny." Lucy whined crying anime tears.

"You're right, It's fucking hilarious!" Shiro yelled continuing to LMFAO!

"Humph" Lucy pouted as Natsu had joined Shiro in LMFAOing

" _ **Meanwhile At Fairy Tail"**_

"Excuse me I'm looking for someone" said a woman with black long hair that went halfway down her back, and ample chest and hourglass figure,a white band in he hair separating her bangs, a creamer moon tattoo on her forehead, but the most noticeable thing about her was she had to golden horn coming out of her head. The woman was wearing a revealing blue kimono and black thigh high socks that exposed her toes and heel.

"Yo who's the hottie?" Said a random memeber

Master Makarov was currently at the back drinking like a fairy tail wizard does, looked up and said, "Who are you looking for young lady?"

Sayla turned to face Master," I'm looking for someone named Shiro, is he in this guild?"

Makarov wondered how did she know Shiro. "Excuse me why do you wish to see Shiro?"

"Shiro told me if I wanted to see him again just go to the guild card FairyTail"

"Oh ok, how do you know Shiro?" Master Makarov asked

Sayla then said, "Shiro saved me a year ago"

 _ **Flashback 1 year ago.**_

"Huh where am I?" A woman with black hair said _ **(AN it's Sayla)**_

"You belong to us now little lady." A man with a big bulky body and a full beard."

The woman looked around herself to see she was surrounded by men about 7 men and the one that spoke to her was the leader.

"What do you mean I belong to no one." The woman said

"Oh a feisty one eh, well we're gonna change that. Boys!" The leader said signaling for them to grab The woman and restrict her body and strip her.

"NOOOO!" She screamed

" _ **Elsewhere"**_

"NOOOO!" Shiro heard as he was at his camp for the night

"What the hell? someone needs help" he yelled as He sprang from his seat and sniffed the air.

"There" he said finally picking up the location and ran as fast as he could.

Getting to the location of the screaming woman he could see a group of 7 thugs about to strip her. Just seeing this pissed him off so he charged in to attack the thugs.

"Hey assholes!" Shiro yelled as he decked one of the thugs in the face then proceeded to roundhouse kick the same thug in the face knocking him out.

"What the fuck? Your gonna pay punk!" The leader said, "Boys get him!"

"Yea! Boss!" The thugs yelled as they charged Shiro with swords in hand.

"You wanna have a sword fight huh well then Bring it!" Shiro said as he summon Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

One of the thugs swung, but Shiro dodged and slashed at his side.

"You little shit!" Another thug yelled as he tried to use magic instead.

" _ **Fire bomb!"**_ The thug yelled as he fired his fire bomb a Shiro. Shiro merely smirked and swatted the attack away and charged the thug and punched him in the stomach so hard he puked and fell over unconscious.

Shiro then took out the rest of the thugs and now only th leader was left.

"Who are you!" The leader yelled.

"My name is Shiro Mirana and Imna FairyTail wizard bitch!" Shiro yelled as he fired an attack at the thug.

" _ **Twilight Dragon's Roar!"**_ Shiro yelled as he released a torrent of black and white energy the blasted the thugs with their leader away.

As the fight ends the woman looked at Shiro.

"Hey you ok wants your name?" Shiro asked.

"I'm fine thank you my name is Sayla."

 _ **Flashback End**_

Master Makarov wasn't as shocked as the others as Natsu and Shiro had a thing for saving people and with their record they seem to always rescue a hottie.

"Hmm if that's it then you can wait for a few minutes he should be here soon."

"Thank you" with a slight bow Sayla went to the bar asked for a Cola.

"Also Sayla would you like to join the guild?" Master asked.

"Will I be able to stay with Shiro?" She asked

"Yes" marakrov said

"then I would love to"

"Nabbed another hottie" Marakrov said in his mind flashing a peace sign.

"well go over to Mira and get your guild mark I have to go to a meeting."

"Ok thank yo"u Sayla said.

Sayla went over and got her guild mark which is black with a gold outline on her stomach.

As she got her drink the doors to the guild opened.

"Morning people" Shiro said as Natsu and Lucy came in behind him.

"Oi Shiro your girlfriend is here to see you!" Macao yelled teasing Shiro.

"What girlfriend?!" Shiro asked confused.

"That one !" Macao said Pointing at Sayla

"Shiro!" Sayla yelled as she tackled Shiro to the ground and hugged him between her large breasts.

Before Shiro had the chance to do anything Loke came running into the guild in a sweat.

"Guys! Guys Erza's back! She's back!" He screamed as everyone but Lucy, not knowing why to be scared, Sayla cause she was too busy hugging Shiro, and Shiro because he was busy trying to breath, and Natsu also who was actually happy to see Erza.

After a few moments a red head woman wearing a breastplate carrying a large decorated horn.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu yelled

"Hello Natsu." Erza said back as one guild member asked about the horn. She went on to explain about the horn and asked was it a problem. Said guild member said, "No it's not a problem".

"Now then, I have heard something evil while I was gone." Erza said as the whole guild began to sweat.

"but first, Shiro! Why are you doing indecent things to that woman in the middle of the guild?!" Erza asked/yelled.

"Erza she just tackled me out of nowhere! I swear!" Shiro yelled in defense.

"Is this true?" She asked Natsu.

"Yea…." Natsu said

"Alright I believe you for now!" Erza said glaring.

"Ok back to other matters I have disturbing while I was gone." Erza said with a worried face.

"And normally I would do it myself but I know I will need help." She said.

To say everyone in the guild was shocked was an understatement because you couldn't believe it. Erza 'Titania' Scarlet asked for help.

Everyone snapped of their daze when she said her next words.

"I will need Natsu, Gray, and Shiro to accompany me on this mission." She said.

"Shit….." Shiro said as he was now free from Sayla's cleavage and now had her clinging to his arm.

"I can't work with this asshole Flamebrain!" "I can't team with the fucking Subzero Stripper!" Gray and Natsu said in unison while butting heads.

"Is this a problem?" Erza asked

Natsu and Gray paled,"No no there no problem Erza. Aye!"

Lucy looked at Mirajane,"Why is Natsu, Gray, and Shiro so scared of Erza?"

The barmaid the said, "When we were younger Natsu challenged Erza and got beat up badly. Erza had found Gray walking around in his birthday suit she had beaten him too, and Shiro accidentally knocked over Erza's cake which I think you can guess what happened.

Erza snapped Lucy from he thoughts saying, " You three be ready to go in a hour meet at the train station."

"Yes ma'am " the three said.

 _ **Timeskip**_

 _ **At the Magnolia Station.**_

Lucy has just arrived at the station because Mira asked her to go with them.

She sees Natsu and Gray fighting and …Sayla is sitting in Shiro's lap! What! She also notice that Shiro was asleep and something sleeping on his head as well.

Lucy walks over to Shiro and Sayla to introduce herself, "Uh Hi I'm Lucy."

Sayla looked at Lucy not moving from Shiro's lap, "I'm Sayla nice to meet you."

Lucy looked at Sayla noticing the tattoos on her arms and forehead. "Hey Sayla why are sitting on Shiro's lap and why is he sleeping?.

"Shiro-kun got here before everyone else and decided to take a short nap and I am in his lap because I find it comfortable." Sayla said in affection toward Shiro.

"Ok, but what's that on his head?" Lucy asked pointing to the thing sleeping on his head."

"That's Kurona! She is Shiro's lap best friend besides Natsu." A new voice said.

Lucy turned around saying," who's there?"

The same voice said, "Me I'm Happy." Lucy turns again to see a blue cat talking to her.

"How are you talking?" Lucy asked shocked

"How are you talking?" Happy asked back mockingly.

"Huh what's going on, is there peaches? Another new voice said.

Lucy turned again for the 89th time to see a black cat wearing a white hoodie and a black skirt rubbing it's eyes.

"Hey Kurona you're awake." Happy said

"Hi happy is it time to go yet?" Kurona said.

"Almost." Happy said

"Ok" Kurona

After a few minutes Erza arrives with a gaint amount of luggage

Lucy shocked to see Erza's luggage, "So much luggage!"

Erza looked over to see Sayla and Lucy.

"You are the new member Lucy right. I've heard that you took down a Vulcan. Good job." Erza praised.

"Uh that was Shiro and Natsu I just tagged along" Lucy said but she was ignored

"Excuse me I'm Erza Scarlet, You're a new member right." Erza said to Sayla.

"Hello my name is Sayla, nice to meet you Miss Scarlet." Sayla said.

"Anyway you shouldn't be doing indecent things like this in public!" Erza said gesturing toward Sayla who was still in Shiro's lap.

"It's ok I only care of what Shiro thinks." Sayla says.

"Ok…. Anyway more importantly Natsu and Gray are you two fighting?!" Erza asked

At hearing Erza's words they immediately went into best buddy mode.

"No ma'am we are best friends right Natsu?"

"Aye!"

After a few more minutes everyone saw the train coming and before anyone got on Natsu stopped Erza.

"Erza, when we get back I want to fight you again. I'm different from last time." Nastu says to Erza.

"Alright Natsu I'll l fight you." Erza said smiling.

"Hell yea!" Natsu said.

Erza then looked around asking if anyone else wanted to fight her. All in company said no except Shiro but he said he would fight after Natsu.

The group had waited and gotten on the train…..

 _ **On the train…..**_

Natsu was knocked out in Erza's lap while Shiro was asleep in Sayla's lap.

" So what magic do you guys use?" Lucy asked

"Erza's Magic is really pretty I makes people bleed a lot." Happy says .

"I think Grays magic is prettier than mine." Erza says.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked Gray.

"I use _**Ice-make**_ magic." Grays says making a small sculpture of the FairyTail guild mark of ice.

"That is pretty." Lucy says .

"I use _**Requip: The Knight**_." Erza says summoning a sword and then making it disappear in no time flat.

"What magic do you use Sayla?" Lucy asked.

"I use _**Crystal Magic."**_ Sayla says in a monotone before going back to playing with Shiro's hair.

"Ok now let me explain what's going on." Erza says

"There is a dark guild called Eisenwald and I believe they got there hands on some death magic called Lullaby."

The next few minutes Erza briefed the group on the situation and when the train came to a stop the group minus Shiro and Natsu who were sleep and Sayla who only wanted to stay with Shiro.

"Uh guys where is Natsu, Shiro and Sayla?" Lucy asked

"OMG there still on the train." Gray said laughing.

"Someone please hit me." Erza said bowing

"We gotta get them to stop the train." Lucy said.

The group rushed to the control station to try to get the workers to stop the train.

 _ **Meanwhile on the train to the next city.**_

A man walked up to Sayla. The man had black hair in a rat tail like style. A pervy smug look on his face eying her breasts. The man also had a flute with a skull with 3 eyes.

"Hey there is this seat taken?" The man asked.

"No…"Sayla replied while playing with Shiro's hair.

The man sits down in front of Sayla and notices her guild mark on her stomach.

" Another hottie with those fairy flies." He thinks to himself.

Shiro was now waking up in Sayla's lap and sat up in his sit.

"Thanks Sayla, that really mad me feel better." Shiro said

Sayla just blushed and looked away.

Shiro looked at the guy sitting across from them with a glare, "Hey Sayla can you get me some cola I need to relieve some stress."

"Sure Shiro. I will be right back." Sayla said with smile. She stood up and walked to the door going to the dining chart to get a cola.

The black haired man looked behind him to get a look at Sayla's ass.

"Damn she's got a nice ass I would love to have her to myself." He said

"Asshole…Stop looking at her.." Shiro said weakly

 _ **AN: Natsu is still sleeping in another seat.**_

"Who the hell are you talking to fly?!" The man says kicking Shiro in the face.

"The names Kageyama, you fly!" Kageyama said pressing his foot in Shiro's face again

"You know, you flies got so many hot women in your guild, like Titania oh what I would give to make her my bitch."

"Asshole." Shiro muttered.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Ezra had now beaten half of the train staff and finally got to the emergency brakes stopping the train. What were Gray and Lucy doing….well gray was trying to pry his head out of the wall due to him trying to stop Erza and Lucy just coward in fear saying she was too pretty to die.

Erza looked at the two, "Come on you two we need to save Natsu…and Shiro and Sayla!"

She yelled as she had turn on the magic mobile that they rented to catch the train.

They then sped off.

 _ **Back on the train the now stopped**_

Feeling his motion sickness leaving him, Shiro pushed Kagayama off him.

"Hey what do you think your doing Fairy Fly who said you could resist?!"

Shiro looked at Kagayama with his white hair covering his red eyes. "Let me tell you the 3 mistakes you made today….. Number 1 you looked at Sayla with your disgusting eyes, Number 2 you insulted my guild…., and Finally Number 3 you thought about making one of my friends your bitch…and as a bonus YOU FUCKING PISSED ME OFF!" Shiro screamed as he charged Kagayama.

" _ **Twilight Dragon's Wavering Fist!"**_ Shiro yelled as his fist was charged with black and white colored magic, the. Punching Kageyama in the jaw sending him flying back.

Sayla hearing Shiro yell ran back to the car…

Natsu wakes up hearing the attack.

"Natsu we need to get the hell out of here, before the train starts moving again! Blast a hole through this thing!" Shiro yelled as he felt the train slightly move."

"Alright" Natsu yelled back using his _**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"**_ blasting a large hole through train.

Sayla had gotten back and saw the semi carnage of the giant hole and the semi conscious Kageyama. She had no time to speak as Shiro picked her up bridal style and Jumped out the hole after Natsu did.

As they all jumped out a Magic car sped up and caught them.

Natsu looked to see who was in the driver seat only to see the scarlet hair and thought one thing….ERZA IS DRIVING A CAR! Already feeling the motion sickness coming back, he slumped into the window along with Shiro who was carrying a blushing Sayla.

"Natsu I'm sorry for leaving you on the train." Erza said completely forgetting Shiro

"It's fine I guess." Natsu replied

"By the way did anyone see something weird on the train," Lucy asked

"Now that you mention it Blonde we say this guy who had a weird Skull with 3 eyes"

"That's Lullaby! You idiot how did you let that slip" Erza yelled grabbing Shiro from his collar.

"Uhh I was sleep and you knocked Natsu out." Shiro deadpanned

"Oh I'm sorry please hit me." Erza said Bowing.

"It no problem so tell us what's going on" Shiro said.

They briefed each other on what was going on.

We need to get to Kunugi Station before Eisenwald uses Lullaby.

The group set out again for Kunugi Station…..

 _ **An. This chapter is horrible but don't worry the next on will be better I had writers clock for a while and I'm also working on a Kill la Kill fanfic.**_

 _ **Shiro x Sayla was the top, but I also saw Sorano and Ultear very high so they will also be there**_

 _ **Natsu x Erza x Mirajane, but who should the last girl be for Natsu.**_

Anyway Review Favorute and all that.

Oh did I mention My birthday is today.


	5. Eisenwald Part 2

_**The Salamander and The Mirage**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

The group consisting of Natsu, Shiro, Erza Gray, Happy and Kurona, and last Lucy were driving through a town that the next station was located aka Oshibama Station.

Shiro had Sayla in his lap again, and Gray was trying to keep Natsu from falling out the window per Erza's orders. And Lucy wasn't doing anything at the moment Happy and Kurona were having small talk until Happy started to stare at Lucy.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lucy asked.

"I feel like I need to tell you something Lucy." Happy said in a thinking position.

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"I don't know. I was important, was it that your weird, fat, or ugly?" Happy asked aloud causing Lucy to get angry.

"Shut up you stupid cat I'm not ugly, fat, or weird!" Lucy defended.

Kurona sat there next to Happy and just watched the scene unfold.

"Everyone we're almost at the station." Erza said.

The group arrived at the station and finally got in after Erza beat about half the guards down since they didn't answer fast enough.

They now stood in front of the Eisenwald Guild.

"Hello there Fairy Tail Flies." A man with white hair carrying a scythe said.

"You must Erigor the Shinigam correct?" Erza said with a mild glare.

"Correct Titania." Erigor said

"Why are you doing this to innocent people!?" Erza asked.

"We are doing this to get revenge on those who toke our rights away from us and to punish those who turned a blind eye to the worlds injustice." Erigor said

"You guys are insane! That wouldn't help you ever get your rights back!" Lucy said surprisingly

"We don't want them back, all we want is power! Power to bring the world to it's knees!" Erigor shouted as all the members of Eisenwald cheered along with him.

"We won't let you get away with this?!" Shiro yelled at Erigor.

"You want to stop me then come on then flies!" Erigor shouted as he disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Natsu! Gray! Go after Erigor!" Shiro, Sayla, Lucy and I will handle Eisenwald!" Erza ordered. The two then speed off into the station. Two of the Eisenwald members ran in pursuit of Natsu and Gray. One had a pharaoh like headpiece while the other was Kageyama, the same guy who said he wanted to make Erza his bitch.

"Ohh Sorry ladies but when we're done with ya you won't be as cute." "I can't wait to beat down that pretty boy there!" The Eisenwald members said.

"Let's take this guys down!" Shiro said now a little pissed off.

" _ **Twilight Dragon's Roar!"**_ Shiro yelled as a torrent of black and white aura shot out of his mouth heading straight toward the Eisenwald members. The attack caused an explosion sending multiple members flying. Shiro smirked admiring his work.

"I see you have gotten stronger Shiro." Erza said praising Shiro. "Now it time for me to fight as well. _**Re:quip!"**_ Erza said as she her hand was cloaked in a golden light. The light vanished and in its place was a magic sword. "Big deal Lady, we've got plenty of magic swordmen in our guild too." One of the Eisenwald thugs yelled as the Drew their swords. Erza charged the thugs and slashed 3 times sending many flying with every slash. " _ **Re:quip!**_ " Erza said as her sword was cloaked in the same light as before and changed into a spear.

Erza slammed the spear on the ground creating a shockwave launching more people away. Shiro, on the other side fighting members. " _ **Twilight Dragon's Sonic Boomburst!"**_ Shiro yelled charging his hands with magic before slamming them into the ground creating a shockwave sending all the surrounding members flying into the nearby and not so nearby walls.

Lucy and Sayla with Kurona on her head watched the fight in awe. Sayla remembered how Shiro fought to protect her. Lucy was amazed by Erza's Strength. Kurona just watched and laughed at how some of the members were beaten down by Happy wielding a fish.

"I gotta get in this fight too." Lucy said talking out a golden celestial key. _**"Open Gate of the Crab: Cancer!"**_ Lucy said as a gold magic circle appeared in front of her and in a bright light a crab like man or man like crab with crabby scissors and sun glasses. "Baby" Cancer said, "do you want me to take care of these guys baby?"

"Yeah take them down!" Lucy said and with her word Cancer dashed at the thugs that were close to Lucy and Sayla and cut off all their hair and shattered their swords. "My hair!" They now bald thugs screamed. Sayla seeing this didn't want Shiro to think less of her for not helping decide to engage the enemy as well. Sayla charged some magic and then chanted, " _ **Demon Arrows!"**_ Sayla said as a dark purple magic circle _ **( Oh! #Bars)**_ appeared and fired multiple purple arrow like projectiles at the members that had the hair cut, blasting all of them away.

"Whoa!" Lucy said shocked that even Sayla was stronger than her. Shiro looked at Sayla excitement in his voice said, "Wow nice shot Sayla!". Sayla blushed and looked away and whispered a soft "thank you.", but Shiro still heard her with his dragon slayer hearing.

"Shiro Lets finish this it will be troublesome if we take our time." Erza said to Shiro.

"Yes ma'am" Shrio said. Erza was then cloaked in a golden light that shines all over her body," _ **Re:quip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!"**_ Erza said as she now wore a angel like armor with with steel wings a feather like breastplate that only covered her large assets and left her stomach exposed. A headband with two feathers coming from the sides. And her skirt with steel platings, all in all she was an angel.

One of the Eisenwald members recognized her, "Uhh Guys I remember who she is, She's Titania Erza the QUEEN OF FAIRES!" The member yelled running away from the crowd in fear. Erza began to fly into the air until she was completely flying above them all. Erza requiped Swords in a circular pattern all around her. _**"Now dance my swords!"**_ Erza yelled as the swords started to spin rapidly. " _ **Circle Sword!"**_ Erza yelled as the spinning wheel of swords launched forward and flew in all directions taking almost every member out.

"Let's kick it up a knotch!" Shiro said charging his magic. Shiro runs forward and jumps into the air before swiping his arms forward, " _ **Twilight Dragon's Wing Attack!"**_ Shiro yelled as his magic made whips that defeated all remaining members.

As all of the members were defeated, Erza said, "Shiro go after that guys who ran off and take Lucy and Sayla with you." Shiro replied with a yes ma'am and ran off into the station with Lucy and Sayla in tow. As soon as they were out of sight Erza collapsed one knee, "Gray was right…I was using to much magic." "Gray, Natsu, don't fail me." Erza said.

 _ **During The Brawl….**_

Gray and Natsu were running through the station. "What was Erza thinking making me work with you?" "Yea what was going through her head?" "For once we agree on something." "Hey quit copying me!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison. They two continued to run and argue until they hit a fork in the road. "I'll go right and you go left ice princess!" Natsu yelled. "I got left and you go right ash breath!" Gray yelled. They turned to go their separate ways, but turned back around and fist bumped. "Natsu if you see Erigor give him a thrashing." Gray said. "Yea don't worry about me and same to you Gray." Natsu said. The two separated and headed their own ways.

Gray as running down the hallway to the left and came to the broadcast studio room with a speaker and all. He kicked the door in and found no one. "Weird this would be an ideal place to play lullaby.." Gray said as he walked to the center of the room. Little did he know someone was waiting for him "Haah!" A voice said a Gray was suddenly almost restrained by some sort of black tape. Gray looked at the direction of the tape to see a man with a pharaoh headpiece smirking.

"Good job fly this would be a good place to broadcast Lullaby, I the Great Rayule will stop you " he said. Gray beagan to fight the pharaoh fake. He got bored quickly cause the guy keep bragging about how Einsenwald is the strongest and decide to end it. Another atack was incoming and Gray decided to block. _**"Ice Make: Shield!"**_ He yelled as a shield made of ice appeared in front of him block the urumi swords( _ **In the sub that's what there called just rewatched it)**_ completely. He then counter attack the pharaoh fake with an" _ **Ice Make: Knuckle"**_ he said as Icey fist rose from the ground hitting Rayule sending him through the wall.

"Tell me what your real plan is!" Gray said. Rayule merely smirked, "The wind wall should be up now. "What do you mean?" Gray asked. The pharaoh fake put on a shit eating grin. "We only made a cave to trap the flies. "We only took the station to stop all traffic to the final stop….Clover Station." "Why would you go to clover!?" Gray asked. "Come on think really hard." Rayule said which caused realization to sink into Grays head, "Clover is where gramps and the other masters are have a meeting. They cannot be trying to take them out with lullaby are they?" Gray said to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Rayule using his urumi swords to attack,"Your wide open fly!" He said. He continued to attack gray and now had him restrained by his hands. "Ha you flys aren't going anywhere!" Gray had enough of this guy as he focused his magic causing the temperature in the room to drop. The fake pharaoh's urumi swords froze and broke apart . Gray walked to the man as ice started to encase the mans feet. "We are going to stop you." He said putting his hand on the mans face. "That geezer may be old, but he's the closet thing we have to parents." Gray said freezing the man completely.

Gray begins to walk away and says while walking, "We will show you a guild more terrifying than any dark guild.

Gray headed back to where Erza was.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Erza had walked out of the station and warned the surrounding citizens. As Erza was about go back in the station when she turned around to see the station covered by a tornado or wind wall. He thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice. "Oh I wish I had time to play with you Titania, but I have somewhere to be."It was Erigor floating in the air. Before Erza could attack him, he blasted Erza with some magic sending her into the wind wall. When Erza tried to get out, it knocked her back. She stood back up yelling, "what's the meaning of this." Erigor smiled and said," Sorry it's only one way Titania and now if you will excuse me I'll be going." Before disappearing again. Erza decide to question and tie up all the Eisenwald members. When she was questioning the last one Gray came back and explained the situation. They felt the building shake and an explosion and they decided to run to its location.

 _ **Also Meanwhile**_

Shiro, Sayla and Kurona were looking for the fat green haired man who ran away.

"Dammit where did that fatso go?" Shrio said.

"I don't know" Sayla said looking around

Kurona looked around and asked, "Shiro we should go back to Erza, I got a bad feeling." Shiro looked at his partner, "think so, then we should go back."

"change of plans Kurona."

Lucy and Happy were looking in the other room. "I think we should go back." Lucy said. Happy looked at her with a horrific look."you must be really gutsy to disobey Erza's orders. I hope she doesn't do it to you." Happy said. Lucy paled thinking of what Erza would do to her. "On second thought let's keep looking for him." She said. "You sure change quick." Happy said. "Oh shut it cat and why are you here anyway." Lucy yelled.

The building shook as the 2 groups headed in the direction of the explosion heard.

 _ **Also Meanwhile**_

Natsu was running down a hallway and only ran into a dead end. This pissed him off and he started yelling for Erigor to come out and destroyed anything in his way. He continued until he was hit from behind by a shadow knocking him into a pile of boxes. "Your not so tough fly!" A voice said. "Hey I recognize you, you're that Toupee guy." Natsu said pulled his head out of a box. "It's Kageyama!" He yelled sending shadow knuckles at Natsu who just dodged. "You can't out run this! _**Snake Shadow!**_ " He said shorting multiple snakes made of shadows at Natsu. "I don't need to dodge them when I can burn them." Natsu said lighting his hands on fire and burning all the snakes away. "How did you burn them away?" Kageyama said, Natsu answered him with a " _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ Punching Kageyama with a flaming fist. The attack caused the building to shake. "Now tell me where Erigor is!" Natsu said. "Heh you fool Erigor has left the station already.

Before Natsu could say anything else he heard. "Natsu! Stop we need him." It was Erza and she had….. A freaking sword in her hand coming right him! As if there was someone yelling, DODGE! Natsu ducked from Erza only to see she wasn't aiming for him. Erza swung for Kageyama and the blade stopped centimeters from his neck. "Dispel the wind barrier. Now!" Erza yelled. Natsu scared of her yelled, "Just do it man don't make her even more angry!" Kageyama who was fearing for his life agreed, but before he could do anything a yellow magic seal appeared on his front as a hand reached though to the other side. It felt like he was just stabbed from his back through his stomach as said "WHY?" And groaned in pain before passing out.

The culprit was none other than the green haired fat guy from before. "KILL KAGEYAMA!" Were the words that flashed through his mind. Gray and Erza tried to wake him up. Erza yelled, "You're the only one who can dispel the barrier! Don't you die!" Gray tried to get Erza to calm down as she was bonking his head against the floor. Natsu stood there before clenching his fists. He looked at the man and said, "How could you do that to your comrades he's a member of your guild." The man paled and tried to escape and go into the wall again. Natsu jumped before he could escape and blasted the wall if a fist full of flames screaming "You bastard! Is that how your guild runs?!" At that moment Shiro Sayla and the others came running in. "Shit" was the only thing Shiro could say at the moment.

The Group toke Kageyama to the outside of the station and treated his wounds.

"We gotta figure a way out here!" Natsu said.

"Can't you freeze it with your Ice magic." Gray said

"I would if I could Lucy!"

"Dammit!" Natsu yelled as he tried to get through the barrier with sheer force. Erza grabbed Natsu to get him to stop.

"Wait!" Natsu said as he had an "aha" moment, "Lucy we can use your keys, like when I when I went through the spirit world.

Lucy immediately shut him down by telling him that they would need two spirit wizards and it would violate the contract and since it was Everlue's key it didn't count.

Happy had his "aha" moment when Lucy said Everlue's key.

"Lucy I remember!"

"What happy?"

"The thing I wanted to tell you was to give you virgos key!" Happy yelled happily. Lucy grabbed his lips and pulled them. "You didn't steal it you little thief?" Lucy asked accusingly Happy said as best he could, "No Virgo came to me and told me to give it to you cause she wanted to make a new contact."

"Well that's nice but not very helpful." Lucy said.

"But.."Happy said.

"Shut it up….. Why can't you just meow like other cat." Lucy said cruelly pinching the cats cheeks.

All of a sudden Sakura fell around Happy and a spotlight shines down on him. He had tears in his eyes."I thought since Virgo could dig holes maybe she could dig us out."

"Eehhhhh!?" Everyone said.

"Happy great idea oh why didn't you say that earlier?" Lucy asked.

"Because someone keep pinching me….." Happy said glaring at Lucy

Lucy immediately got on her knees and apologized." Gomen Gomen Gomenasai! Please accept my apology." Happy grinned evilly and said I look forward to it.

As they got the key Lucy chanted _ **,"Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"**_ As a pink short haired girl with shackles on her wrists wearing a maid outfit. "Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Virgo the maiden." "You look nothing like before." Natsu said," I liked you before."

"I can change back if you like." Virgo said changing into her former self with a more big approach. Lucy yelled in protest, "No I'm you wizard don't listen to him." Virgo changed back.

"Look Virgo were in a rush can we do the contract later?" Lucy asked the maiden. "Of course Mistress." Virgo said glancing at the whip Lucy carried. "Don't call me mistress." "What about princess?" Virgo asked. "Yes I like that." Lucy replied but honestly if you don't want people to think you were a dominatrix then don't carry a succubus whip.

"Virgo can you dig us out of here?" Lucy asked.

"Of course princess." Virgo said digging a tunnel from inside and out.

Before the group left Natsu picked up Kageyama claiming that if he died after fighting him would leave a bad taste in his mouth.

 _ **On the outside…**_

The team was ready to head out before no one could find Shiro Kurona Natsu or Happy. "Where did they go?"

 _ **All right done with the chapter. So don't forget to vote for Natsu's last girl on the the poll. Also who don't you want Shiro's last girl to be and if you want it to be an OC then say so.**_

 _ **Finally tell me who should fight Erigor. Natsu? Shiro? Or both. Leave your answer I the reviews!.**_

 _ **RIP**_

 _ **ROWDY RODDY PIPPER..**_

 _ **1954-2015**_


	6. Lullaby Arc: End

_**The Salamander and The Mirage**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Demon Swordsman vs Twilight Reaper**_

 _ **Fire vs Wind**_

"Where's Natsu and Happy?" Erza asked

"I don't know where ash breath is, but come to think of it Shiro and Kurona are gone too." Gray said also wondering where they went.

"You don't think they went after Erigor!?" Lucy asked scared.

"They most likely did, but I have nothing but confidence in Shiro and from what he told me about Natsu he should have no problem as well." Sayla said.

"Anyway Let's go to Clover we may catch up to them if we hurry now. Let's get to the magic mobile." Erza group got into their ride and speed off with Erza still as the driver, but luckily they were on the train tracks.

 _ **At the guild master meeting in Clover…**_

Master Makarov was sitting and talking to the other guild master when a little blue bird flew by saying, "Letter For Makarov" before landing in the old man's hand and letting him get the letter. Makarov opened the letter and a hologram of Mirajane appeared. The other guild master looked on in awe of Mirajane. There the guild master of Blue Pegasus Bob who was a little on the sweet side, but you can't doubt his strength. The Guild Master of Ouatro Cerberus Goldmine who looked like a death metal bands lead singer. The Guild Master or Lamia Scale Oba Babasama, an old lady who kept threatening to spin people.

Makarov smirk cockily, "Pretty isn't she? She's the poster girl for Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss" Makarov said before turning around to listen to the message. "Hi Master, hope everything is going well, I just wanted to tell Erza's back. Makarov nodded at this,"Good now someone can keep them in order while I'm gone." Then the hologram spoke once more, "Oh yeah she took Natsu, Gray, Shiro, and Sayla on a Mission, it may be the strongest in Fairy Tail, but don't worry I asked Lucy to watch over Natsu and Gray so they should be fine. Anyway I hope you have a good meeting, Bye Bye!" Holo-Mira said before disappearing while waving. Makarov froze at her word, "Oh dear god…..I can see the bills! I see them!" Makarov began to cry anime tears.

The other Master just simply laughed at the old man…..

 _ **At the canyon…..**_

Natsu and Shiro with their cat partners were flying to the location of Erigor's scent and another weird scent that they had never smelled before.

"Natsu do you smell that other scent too?" Shiro asked the fire dragon slayer.

"Yes it's like human something about it." Natsu said to his friend.

"Yea I guess you want to take Erigor?" Shiro asked.

"Definitely! He's gonna pay for trying to kill gramps and other guild masters." Natsu said.

"Alright let's do this!" Shiro said as they could see their opponents in sight with their backs faces them.

Erigor and someone wearing a black cloak with a hood was on the ground as Erigor was floating in the air.

The person wearing the cloak look to the distance."Two people are coming."

"You must be mistaken there can't be any way they got through the wind wall." Erigor said with confidence.

The cloaked person simply said, "Look behind you."

Erigor looked behind him only to be hit by a blue and pink blur and was passed by two white blurs.

"The hell?!" Erigor asked surprised.

"That was Happy at "MAX SPEED!" Natsu yelled as he had landed on the bridge. Shiro also landed near them. "Kurona you should get happy somewhere safe he used all his magic to get Natsu here before me. The black cat flew over to Natsu and picked up Happy taking them to a high cliff to near the bridge.

Natsu and Shiro turned to the Shinigami and the cloak wearing person.

Erigor grinned evilly,"I will take the pinkie and you will kill the albino.

"Fine…."cloak said in monotone as all began to go to fight their separate opponents. Natsu with Erigo and Shiro with cloak.

Natsu and Erigor stood across from one another.

"Time to kick your ass." Natsu said.

"Pathetic Fly, the grim reaper will punish you BY DEATH!" Erigor said before flying into the sky and letting his magic out. Natsu keep his eyes open to see what he had planned.

" _ **Storm Bringer!"**_ Erigor yelled as he did a few hand gestures before swiping it back.. A purple magic circle appeared as a tornado came out of nowhere and blasted Natsu causing him to fly into the air spinning. The resulting air Natsu caught caused him to be thrown off the bridge. Natsu was falling into the abyss.

As Natsu was falling he began to have a flashback

 _ **Flashback**_

A young version of Natsu was watching in awe of a younger Macao Cobalt. The older Mage was currently using his fire to hold up his beer.

"Wow that's so cool!" Natsu yelled as he watch Macao use his fire in other ways then just burning. Natsu looked down slightly saddened.

"My fire only burns and destroys things." Natsu says. Macao looked at Natsu and smiled.

"Natsu your fire doesn't need to just destroy, you can change the properties of your flames." Macao said cheering the boy up.

"How do I do that?" Natsu asked the older fire mage.

"You have to focus on your flames and if it's strong enough your flames will respond."

 _ **Flashback End**_

As Natsu's flash back ended he remembered what Macao said.

"Let's give it the try." Natsu said focusing his magic and sending flames up to edge of the bridge. "Focus I have to change them." As the flames neared the edge they changed into something that looked like a hand and grabbed the edge holding Natsu from falling.

"Hell yea! It worked!" Natsu said. "Now to get Erigor." Ingiting himself in flames and pulling himself up to the bridge and using the extra fire for a boost to launch into the air.

Erigor was looking in another direction,"heh that fly was so weak." He said before hearing something like a rocket launch. He turned around only to be meet with a flaming fist.

"Did you think you would beat me that easily Erigor?" Natsu asked mockingly

"Heh guess the fly wasn't as weak as I thought." Erigor said to himself.

"Fine fly, It's time to crush you." Erigor threatened as he prepared to attack Natsu again.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Shiro and the cloaked person were ready to face off.

"So cloaky who are you?" Shiro asked.

"I will only give my name to those who are strong enough." The cloak man said.

"Alright then let's see if I'm strong enough." Shiro said getting into a fighting stance.

"Yes Let's." Cloak said as he charged Shiro with a punch aimed for his head. It was so fast that Shiro had no time to block the punch and had to dodge the incoming fist.

"Fast" Shiro said but before he could counter attack the cloak man disappeared."What" Shiro said looking around for the man until he felt a presence behind him and did another dodge roll. He looked behind him to see the same cloaked man looking at him but this he had a weird sword pointing at Shiro.

The sword had a jet black blade with the a with line that went from the top to the hilt. It had bandages wrapped around the hilt and grip, but some hung loosely, unraveled. The guard seemed to has small spikes on it. _ **(AN: Think of Ragnarok from Soul Eater)**_ Shiro guessed this would be a duel and had drawn Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

The cloaked man seem intrigued by them. "So you are the one to wield the sacred swords." He said observing Shiro and the swords. "Yea so what?" Shiro responded.

"If you are the one who we olds them you must be strong, but I will decide that." He said as he dashed at Shiro once more restarting the fight.

 _ **Back with Natsu**_

Natsu was getting the upper hand against Erigor.

"What's wrong Erigor I thought you said you would crush me like a fly." Natsu said

"Heh heh fly fine I will crush you know. _**Storm Mail!"**_ Erigor shouted as wind began to surround Erigor creating a wind armor.

"What the hell?" Natsu said looking at the wind covered Shinigami.

" _ **Storm Sheds!"**_ Erigor shouted as a magic circle appeared in front of his hand and sent wind razors right at Natsu. "Shit" Natsu said as of of the razors cut his vest and scratched his side.

" _ **Fire Dragon's Roar!**_ " Natsu shouted after taking a deep breath, and sending a torrent of bright flames directly at Erigor. "Heh" Erigor smirked as Natsu's attack hit him head on causing an explosion.

"Did that get him?" Natsu said looking into the sky at the explosion his attack caused. Without warning Natsu felt a painful impact in his stomach. Looking down, he sees a wind covered fist slamming into him at high speed and sending him flying into a nearby rock. Natsu climbed out of the rumble only to have to dodge a scythe that was coming his way. Dodge rolling out the way into a sliding position he looked up to the sky again to see the owner of the scythe smirking within his armor.

Natsu wasted little time and jumped into the air with his fist cocked back. " _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ he shouted punched the wind armor only for his flames to disappear and getting blown back to the ground.

"Hahaha" Erigor laughed within the wind armor. "Stupid fly you can never break this armor."

"We'll see about that!" Natsu says as fire begins to dance around him.

"Hey Erigor! Let's end this now!" Natsu shouted. Erigor looked at Natsu and grinned, "Alright fly, I'll kill you here since this fight has gotten boring. Seeing you try and fail loses its value at some point." Natsu sported his on smirk "Let's go!" He yells as flames danced wildly around him as if they felt his determination and burned brighter.

Natsu jumps into the air with his body cloaked in flames. "I have to focus…. Aim for one point and I can break through his armor…." Natsu thinks to himself as he uses his flames to fly above Erigor. Erigor looked at the fire dragon slayer and wondered why he wanted to get above him, but he didn't want to know.

 _ **Storm Shred!**_ " Erigor yelled sending a barrage of wind blades at the pink haired mage. "Now when he's still. _**Fire Dragons ROAR!"**_ Natsu yelled shooting flames at the wind blades burning them up and going directly at Erigor. The shinigami laughed, "Hahaha you believe your flames can break through!? Go ahead and be ripped to shreds Salamander!" He yells as he cockily flew in the air in his armor. The flames from Natsu's roar flew in Erigors face blocking his sight. "What?!" the reaper yells surprised. Natsu body is covered with flames, "It's time to end this!" He shouts, " _ **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"**_ Natsu chanted as he descended from the skies with his body aflame. Natsu soon met the wind armor, "Ha Ha Ha you can't be possibly be thinking that your flames will work now do you?" Erigor said cockily. "Damn it I do… Rrraaaahhhh!" Natsu yelled slamming through the wind sending himself and Erigor into the ground.

 _ **BOOOOOMMMMMMM!**_

The cloud of dust from the impact faded and in the leftover crater lied the KO'd reaper and on standing tall was our Fire Dragon Slayer. "Hahahhahh I beat you bastard! Roooaaaarrrr!" Natsu yells in celebration and roar a large stream of fire into the air.

Natsu was now wondering, "I wonder if Shiro won yet? Let's go look.." He says as he run toward where Shiro's scent was. Natsu arrived to see Shiro block another attack. "Hey Shiro! Need some help?" He asks. Shiro can't look over to Natsu's direction, "I want to win myself, plus you already beat Erigor right? I have to prove I've grown stronger while we trained." Shiro said smirking.

Since Shiro was taking to Natsu he didn't notice the hooded man move. The hooded man then hit Shiro in the stomach, "Ack!"Shiro exclaimed as he felt the wind knocked out of him. " _ **Seal of the Gods"**_ The hooded man said as after he punched Shiro he grabbed the Oathkeeper out of his left hand. Then a purple magic circle appeared on the blade and runes covered it before disappearing. Before it completely vanished the light flew into Shiro's left arm to form a white tattoo that circled his wrist. That tattoo looked like a snowflake with a angel wings on both sides.

Shiro looked at the new tattoo and shouted, "What the hell did you do?!" At the the hooded man. The Hooded man looked at the white haired Mage and replied, "You aren't strong enough to use both of you weapons, let alone even one. I can tell that both of them have secrets that you have yet to even acknowledge. I know your wondering how to break the seal, Once you've become stronger the seal will break on its own. Until that happens you will only be able to use one of you blades." He said pointing to the Oblivion.

Shiro stood silent for a minute absorbing the information he was just given. After a few more seconds Shiro's head dropped down to where his hair was covering his eyes. "You son of a bitch…. You….you….." Shiro muttered. At the next moment Shiro looked at the man with a glare and his magic was flaring up rapidly. "I'll destroy you…" Shiro said as he redrew Oblivion and charged the man.

The hooded man readied his sword to defend, but was caught off guard when Shiro vanished. The man seemed to have good senses as he put his sword up just in time to barely block Shiro's kick as he reappeared behind the Hooded man. The kick was so powerful that it caused wind to blow the man's hood off. The man had black spiky hair, purple eyes, and looked to have a necklace around his neck, but it was covered by the coat he was wearing.

Shiro rushed the black haired man again and jumped while holding Oblivion in a reverse grip, _**"Twilight Dragon's Cleaving Moon!"**_ Shiro yelled bringing the blade down in a cleaving motion. The black haired man lifted his sword up to block it. Once more barely blocking the powerful blow. Before the man could counterattack Shiro attacked again with, " _ **Twilight Dragon's Roar!".**_

The man dodged another attack from Shiro and wondered, "where did this power come from?" I guess the blade was truly special to the boy if he goes off like this." Shiro jumped again and chanted, " _ **Twilight Dragon's Wing Attack!"**_ Unleashing white and black magic whips at the black haired swordsman. "This attacks are getting stronger, I have to get serious as he blocked the whip attacks. The black haired man rose up his sword before uttering the name of his blade, _ **Ragnarok..**_ At the blade hearing its name cause a mouth to appear in the middle of the blade.

The next thing Shiro knew he could feel the magic emitting from the swordsman. " _ **Scream Resonance.."**_ The swordsman said with a cold tone. As if on cue, the blade let out a ear splitting screech. " _ **FFFFAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" (**_ _ **AN: Basically normal Ragnarok's screech.)**_ The screech was so sound it was extremely difficult concentrate, not to mention it hurting the ears of anyone nearby. This alone caused everyone present including Shiro and minus Ragnarok's wielder to become immobile as he was now holding his ears trying desperately to block out the screech.

The swordsman lifted his sword into the air and then lowered into a stance that put the sword almost on his back. "I hope you survive somehow. _**"Screech…..Alpha!"**_ He said as the charges magic into the blade and doing an over head slash causing a wave of black magic to fly toward Shiro. This attack wasn't normal because it looked to has a mouth.

"I can't block this, I can't do a normal dodge. Hmmm maybe I can use this." Shiro thought ready to play risky. Shiro awaited for when the attack was right in front of him and chanted while slamming one of his palms into the ground, " _ **Mirage Palace!"**_ A small white magic circle appeared on the ground, but then expanded to a large radius. The circle radiated am extremely bright light blinding everyone, and when the light dyed down Shiro was gone, but you could see the destruction of earth left behind where Shiro was before the light. Everyone look around for him. Shiro was nowhere to be found,

Kurona started to tear up, assuming the worst had happened. "No….Nono, No Shiro.."she mumbled, before a single tear could fall, she heard a voice say, "Don't worry Kurona, Shiro's still here." Natsu said, rubbing the cats head. Kurona looked up at Natsu while fighting back her tears and asked, "How do you know that?"

Natsu smiled, "Because I can still smell his scent." Just when Natsu said that Shiro reappeared a good distance from the black swordsman., "I will not lose….. I'll beat you….. I will fight until I've won Dammit." Shiro said as he grasped the Oblivion with both hands as a black magic circle appeared on the ground under him and at the end of his Oblivion. Magic charged into the blade before at the tip a ball of magic appeared.

"I'll destory yo _ **…**_ Shiro said with a glare at the man, but the attack never fired as Shiro began falling over face first. Shiro had passed out due to magic exhaustion, he didn't realize he used to much magic… He lost.

Natsu from the sidelines saw the whole event. "Shiro!" Natsu said as he and exceeds rushed to his side. The exceeds standing in front of the sleeping dragon slayer. Natsu stood in front of them in a fighting stances as flames began to cover his body. The black haired man simply dropped his guard and relaxed. "Relax Salamander I don't kill and I have no other reason to fight." As the man said this Shiro slowly woke up. "Mirage… You are strong, so I will tell you my name…" the man said as he reached his arm behind him a dark portal."My name is Kakuzo …..The Demon Swordsman… goodbye….." He said before he disappeared in a black portal off darkness.

Just as Kakuzo disappeared a magic mobile sped forward before coming to a screeching halt. Out of the vechile came Erza, Gray, Sayla and….lucy. Natsu smiled swing his friends but the smile soon faded, know he needed to explain what happened.

-After Explaining what happened-

Everyone was silent, they all knew how important Shiro's swords were to him, especially if you have to go by how important Natsu's scarf was to him then it would be the same for Shiro. Shiro was looking at his new tattoo and clenched his fist, "I will break this seal!" Shiro thought to himself. Sayla looked at Shiro and noticed his the look in b

"Shiro are you ok?" Sayla asked as the whole time Natsu explained what had with him and Erigor, then told them about Shiro's fight with Kakuzo., Erza was thinking of their next move while Natsu and Gray were shouting insults at one another with Lucy unable to nothing like normal. "I'm fine Sayla… This is just a wake up call and I need to stronger." Sayla looked at Shiro with concern in her eyes. She decided to do something about it. Sayla sat down next to Shiro before grabbing his head and hugged him to her breasts. Shiro was about to protest, but as his head was placed in Sayla's cleavage, he could hear Sayla's heart beating in her chest. Shiro couldn't believe how comforting it could be to just be held like this. As everyone was doing their thing, no noticed a certain shadow Mage get out of the magic mobile walked over to a knocked out shinigami and pick up a brown wooden flute with a skull that had 3 eyes and then sneak back to the car and plug in the S-E plug. Kagayama looked at Fairy Tail who had still yet to notice him before speeding off down the track and shouting at the top of his lungs, "STUPID FAIRY FLIES!"

Everyone head pretty much snaps toward the sound of burning rubber and screaming. "What the fuck?" Shiro asked. Ezra's look of confusion quick changes to anger at the reality that Kagayama stole the Magic Mobile and is taking Lullaby to Clover.

Only one word could be said at this time…. Shit.

"Oh goddammit! Now we have to run to clover!", Shiro screamed. "It's your fault Natsu!" Pointing at the fire dragon slayer. "What how is it my fault?" Natsu asked. Gray this time had stepped in, "You're the one who brought Kagayama with us we should have left him there!" Gray yelled getting in Natsu's face. "What did you say Stripper!?" Natsu yelled back. "You heard me Flame Brain!" Gray replied both butting heads.

"Ice Princess!"

"Flaming Shit Bag!"

"Frozen Pissicle!" _ **(AN Combination of Piss and Popsicle**_ "

"Ashy Asshole!"

"Natsu…Gray… Are you two fighting when we should be going to Clover immediately!" Ezra yelled at the causing them to bow and apologize furiously. "We're so sorry! Please forgive us!" They said in unison. Sayla shook her head, "I'm not sure if what's worse the fact that a dark Mage is on his way to kill our guild master or the fact that we're wasting time here instead of chasing the man down." Lucy looked at Sayla, "I agree with Sayla-san we should get going."

Ezra turned away from the fire and ice duo and agreed with everyone, "Yes let's hurry to Clover!" As Erza said that everyone got ready to run except Sayla since well, she was only with her stockings and no shoes."Umm" Sayla said low each for no one but a dragon's slayer and slightly moving her legs. Shiro looked over at Sayla, "Sayla come hop on my back." Shiro said pointing to his back. Sayla blushed to a red to rival Erza's hair,"O…on yo-your back?" She said as steam came out of her ears before passing out,( _ **Hinata Style)**_ .

"Is she okay?" Lucy asked as she say the blushing mess that was Sayla. "She's fine I'll just carry her in my arms since she can't hold onto my back unconscious." Shiro said picking up Sayla in his arms. "Alright let's move out. To Clover." Erza said pointing into the direction of the town. Shiro looks down at Sayla in his arms and slights blushed at what his sees, Sayla seemed to have snuggle into Shiro's chest. Lucy saw the action and sighed, "I wish someone would carry me like that." She looked up to the sky daydreaming. "Oh shut up blonde! Quit dreaming and get moving!" Shiro yelled as Lucy was the only on not moving. Natsu yells from ahead, "Yea Luce come on, or we'll leave you and let some Vulcans come and get you.." Lucy froze in fear at the word Vulcan, she shuddered and ran after them, "Hey wait for me!"

-Running around at the speed of sound to Clover we go, gotta follow the rainbow!-

 _ **Outside the Guild Master Meeting**_

Master Makarov was in the forest outside the Guild Masters Meeting with a Sorcerer Weekly Magazine and he had turned it to page with a with a certain barmaid who was in a sexy bikini…..( _ **That's right old man had a boner from looking a 19 yr old model…DEAL WITH IT!)**_

The old Pervy Master(Sage) was ogling Mira someone with black spiky had in a ponytail with a 3 eyed wooden flute came up behind him. Makarov turned around a little surprised, he was busy thinking about Mira and her boobs. It was Kagayama and he had finally made to Clover. "Excuse me sir, but I'm a traveling musician and I would like to play you a song on my flute." Makarov looked at the teen knowing something was up decided whatever he was about to pull it would stop, "Sure Why not?!" He said smiling as happy the teen didn't seem to notice the Magazine. Kagayama smirk devilishly, but before he could start to play he remembered what Gray and said to him earlier about loyalty and friendship and about what a guild really is. "I can't do it.." He says finally. Makarov looked up at Kagayama curious of what he was talking about, he couldn't ask him because of what happened next. " _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ Was heard a Natsu came outta nowhere and punched Kagayama sending him into a tree. Everyone else came out of the woods only a second behind the hyperactive dragon slayer. "Master are you unharmed?" Erza asked picking the flute from the unconscious Kagayama. "I'm fine my dear, tell what's going on here?" Makarov said.

-Erza explains what's going on-

"A demon flute from the Book of Zeref called Lullaby has been unsealed? And that boy was going play the flute sound to kill all the guild masters." Makarov recapped.

"Yea pretty much." Gray said as Everyone slowly nodded. "Alright good job my children. Now I will depose do this flute." Makarov said picking up the 3 eyed flute. Marakov was about to turn and leave to depose of the flute safely a voice said.

" **NOOO A STUPID OLD MAN IS GOING TO GET RID OF ME! NO AT LEAST MAKE THE ONE WHO DESTROYS ME BE THE GINGER WITH HUGE COW TITS OR THE ONE WITH THE BIG TITS AND HORNS!"**

Everyone froze as looked at the flute for a minute until someone had to speak, but who was going cut the silent cheese that was so thick? Of course it was Natsu.

"Did that flute just talk?" Natsu asked confused and shocked like everyone else.

"Uhh yeah it did. Question, did everyone see that it are Natsu and I crazy?" Shiro asked.

"No, we uhh saw it talk too." Gray said still looking at the flute.

Sayla who had woken up earlier just stared blankly.

"First talking cats and talking flutes, what next talking teapots, candles and clocks too?" Lucy says holding her head.

The only people who hadn't said a word was the one and only Erza "Titania" Scarlet and The 3rd Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov Dreyar. Makarov was shocked to be called old man by a flute, but didn't mind because some members do call him "old man", but hearing what the flute said to Erza and then insulting him would only fuel her anger. Makarov was quietly praying for as little damage as possible.

Now it's Erza's turn to speak, "What the hell did this indecent, perverted, stupid, ignorant flute just say!" She yelled grabbing the flute from Master Makarov and slamming on and stomping on it until it broke in half. No one dared try to hold her back because….. A pissed Erza is a bad Thing in itself, but angering the pissed red head even more is suicide! And no one felt like dying that day.

After a few minutes Erza seemed to realize what she did, "Oh No.."

The top of the broken flute lit up like a light show and smoke began to come out of it. **"Oh Yes, Finally I can eat all your souls I was so bored of waiting! Ahahahaha**!" The flute said again as the smoke cloud got bigger and bigger to a colossal size.

The cloud soon cleared to reveal a wood like monster, with hole in its stomach, and the 3 purple eyes.

"It's Lullaby! Its Lullaby in its True( _ **Final)**_ Form." Screamed Lucy. Lullaby smiled, " **Now I'll will take your souls, It's time for the lullaby! Goodnight! Sleep Tight! And I hope your soul is ripe!"** It yelled as it was about to take everyone's souls.

"I'm too cute to die!" Lucy whined flailing her arms. "Please Lucy don't lie we all know your HEAVY…." Happy emphasized with a roll of the eyes, This caused to blonde to try and grab the blue cat who just flew around and dodged laughing at the celestial mage.

While the two were agruing Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Shiro all had exchanged looks and as if the just had a whole conversation with no words needed. Erza nods and Natsu and Shiro walk forward. The two dragon slayers stood side by side and magic was pouring from the both of them.

" _ **Fire Dragon's…."**_

" _ **Twilight Dragon's…"**_ Natsu and Shiro both chanted while leaning their heads back a little.

" _ **ROAR!"**_ They yelled as a stream of fire and a stream black and white aura shot from the dragon slayer's mouth and headed straight for Lullaby. The attack blew a hole in the monster," **Ah Ah that burns! You stupid humans! I will take your souls!"** The Lullaby yelled before trying to play its song once more, but…..

" _ **Ice- Make: Lance!"**_ Gray yelled as multiple ice lances fired from his hands hitting the demon and causing more holes to appear on it.

" _ **Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!**_ Now dances my swords… _ **Circle Sword!"**_ Erza yelled switching into her armor and firing tons of swords at the demon, the blades pierced through the demon leaving holes.

Lullaby was now full of holes and was pissed," **Oh God DAMMIT! Why do you keep me from eating your souls!?"** Shiro looked at the giant demon, "I don't know jackass! MAYBE we like having our souls!". "Yea! Why would we want you to kill our guild master!?" Gray added on.

" **Stupid Humans, Fine I don't care anymore I'm just gonna Kill you first!"** Lullaby screamed. Natsu smirked at the Demon, "Bring it on you 3-eyed Tree! I'm Fired up now!" Lullaby toke Natsu up on the challenge and slammed its hand where Natsu was attempting to crush the pink haired dragon slayer. Believing he had crushed Natsu, Lullaby lifted its arm to inspect the damage, but didn't expect to see a man with pink hair running up his arm. Lullaby was shocked to say the least, " **Goddamn you human! DIE!"** Lullaby yelled as it threw its free arm at Natsu while he was running. Lullaby's arm was only a few feet away from hitting Natsu until Lullaby felt an extremely sharp pain in its wrist and lost feeling in his hand all together. Looking down Lullaby noticed that someone just cut his hand off and sees the "Big tit Redhead" in some sort of black armor and the "Albino Asshole" from before cutting it off.

" **Goddammit you all!"** Lullaby screamed. Natsu whom Lullaby forgot was running up his arm has now reached his face. Natsu covered himself in flames," _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ he screamed socking the demon in the face then jumped off the demon to be caught by Happy. Then demon had little time to react as two people flew toward him.

Erza had Requiped into her _**"Blackwing Armor"**_ a black armor with a silver trimmings breastplate with wings allowing her flight. Erza along with Shiro who was flying with Kurona with Oblivion in hand toward Lullaby. "I can see you and Natsu have gotten a lot stronger." Erza said to Shiro. She wasn't lying she remembers the days when she would beat up Natsu and Shiro and wondered how strong they are compared to her now.

Shiro looked at Erza, "Yea we've been training as much as possible so that we can protect everyone, but enough of that for now We've got a demon's ass to kick!" Shiro says as he gets in Lullaby's face. " _ **Twilight Dragon's Slash!"**_ Slashing at the demons eyes and now it was Erza's turn. Erza zoomed into Lullaby, " _ **Moon Flash"**_ slashing at the demon again.

" **Aaahhh Ahh Dammit Dammit Dammit"** Lullaby yells holding his face in pain. Gray was shooting ice around Lullaby for a while, freezing the ground and creating other ways to immobilize the demon while the others distracted it. Now was the time to fight. Gray was standing high hill perfect for what he was about to do. " **Ice-Make Cannon!"** Gray yelled as he forms a large cannon made of ice and fired a large blast at Lullaby. Lullaby was too distracted by flying so he didn't notice the attack flying toward him hitting him in the face. Lullaby groaned but notice he couldn't move his legs now.

" **What the hell? Why can't I move!?"** He yelled. Natsu was the one to answer. "It's cause we don't want you to! Now let's end this!" Natsu yelled as he flew into the high above Lullaby.

" _ **Flames of Destruction in my left hand"**_

" _ **Flames of Destruction in my right hand"**_

" _ **Put em together and what do ya get?"**_

" _ **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame"**_ Natsu chanted as an abnormally giant fireball formed above him and he launched it at Lullaby. The demo. Tried to sing its lullaby once last time, but the holes in its body simply made a whistling noise.

" **No No No Noooooo!"** Lullaby screamed as the fireball burned his body. Lullaby fell backwards defeated…..directly on top of the guild masters building….well...shit.

Everyone returned to the ground. "Good Job Fairy Tai…. Hey wait a minute you destroyed the Conference building!" Goldmine yelled, but turned around to see Fairy sneaking off.

"Oh crap…." Shiro said. "Ohh so close…" Natsu said after him. "Where do you think your going you have to pay for this you know!" Goldmine said glaring at the guild.

 _ **...**_

…

…

"RUN FOR IT BRATS!" Master Makarov yelled. The second the heard those words the guild took off into the forest. Shiro grabbed Sayla and ran. Lucy was shocked, but had to run cause Natsu grabbed Lucy and ran.

Let's just say the guild masters tried, but….. Fairy Tail's sprint game is REAL AS FUCK!

 _ **That's the end of this chapter**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed. PM ME questions or concerns all accepted. Tell me what you loved about the chapter or hated.**_

 _ **And Remember 42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death door. Goodbye.**_

 _ **Wendy: Bye Minna!**_

 _ **Me: Wendy how did you get her!? You not even in the story yet!**_

 _ **Wendy: Cause I'm your little sister, Oni-chan.**_

 _ **Me: *Sigh * Ok you can stay bye everyone I'm getting an ice cold Coca-Cola. See ya.**_

 _ **Wendy: Bye everyone-cutely smiles and tilts her head to the left.**_

 _ **Me: Wow Your cuteness is a serious weapon.-Drinks coke.-**_

 _ **Wendy: Hai! Oni-chan it's very powerful also I'm hungry can you make me a sandwich?**_

 _ **Me: No..**_

 _ **Wendy:Please….**_

 _ **Me: No Wendy I have to write the next chapter.**_

 _ **Wendy:….-pouts cutely-**_

 _ **Me: Fine….-leaves to make her a sandwich-**_

 _ **Wendy: Bye Everyone!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Fire vs Steel?

_**The Salamnader and The Mirage**_

 _ **Chapter 7: A clash of Flames and Steel**_

 _ **Natsu vs. Erza.**_

The Fairy Tail group consisting of Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Shiro Mirana, the newest members Sayla and Lucy, the flying cats Happy and Kurona, and finally the master of the guild Makarov Dreyar were currently at a small campsite. Fairy Tail had just escaped the angry guild masters and were sleeping in tents…..well only the females, the men were to stay outside because Lucy didn't trust Master Makarov gave her while they were running.

 _ **(Mini Flashback)**_

"Huff huff Did we loss them?" Natsu asked while running.

"Huff huff I..I don't know maybe." Shiro said also running through the forest.

"Go faster Shiro faster!" Kurona the Cat screamed as she was riding on Shiro's hood and love how much the wind would hit her face.

"Oh come on Kurona Im running on fumes here." Shiro said tired from sprinting for hours. "Please..?" Kurona asked the white haired dragon slayer. "Sorry can't right now I'll buy you something when we get home ok?" Shiro said.

"Hai!" Kurona said happily.

-meanwhile-

"God those things have such bouncy abilities…" Makarov said in a low voice eyeing a certain blondes*ahem* assets as the bounced freely while the person they were attached too was running trying to keep up with the group. "Hmmm They are bouncing pretty wildly…." Makarov thought before a thought came to his head, "Oh dear Mavis she must not be wearing a bra, I'd imagine it would be hard to find one for those melons." Makarov thought now directly staring at the blondes boobs.

Lucy looked forward breathing heavily, "I feel like someone is watching me…" The celestial Mage looked for to see he guild master eyeing her chest and using his arm to cover his nose from the excessive bleeding coming out. Lucy blushed the shade of Erza's hair and screamed, "Kyaaaaaa Hentai!" While somehow ran fast enough to catch up to the old man and SLAP the pervert out of him.

 _ **(End Mini Flashback)**_

Natsu was sleep in his sleeping bag with Happy on top of his head and was holding his scarf like a blanket. Gray was sleeping in his sleeping bag like normal( _ **Only in his boxers)**_ . Master Makarov was sleeping with a dirty magazine called, "Naughty Witches and Bikini Babes" on covering his face. Erza and Lucy and Sayla were sleeping in the tents Sayla slept in Shiro's sleeping bag since she didn't have one and Erza surprisingly didn't have a 4th sleeping bag. Plus this wasn't a problem since Shiro loves to sleep outside with the stars and tonight was a full moon and he loved it. Shiro was sleeping on a tree branch with his head facing the moonlit sky.

"Zzzzzzzzzz"Shiro slept on the branch peacefully.

"*Glow*" Shiro's right hand all of a sudden started glowing with a black and purple light.

"*Glow*" the glow in Shiro's hand intensified getting brighter. The bright light hit Shiro's eyes waking him up.

"Huh what the hell is this glow?" Shiro said startled before falling off the branch."Shit!"

*Crash…..*

"Ow Dammit.."Shiro said rubbing the back of his head and getting up.

"*Glowwwww*" the glow got larger and blinded Shiro. "Aaaaagggghhhh!"

-Unknown-

"Huh Where the fuck am I?"Shiro said as he questioned his new surroundings.

The area looked like a master bedroom with the color scheme of being black and purple. Shiro looked around the bedroom, it was nice with a décor around the room.

"Not knowing where I am, but at least it's a nice room." Shiro said before he heard small noise, thanks to his dragon slayer hearing.

Shiro turned to his left and saw a lump under the covers that was slightly rising and falling. "What the actual frozen hell?...why is someone sleeping here? I wonder…" Shiro thought before reaching for the cover and pulling it up just enough to see who or what it was under the covers.

"A…a girl?" Shiro was shocked to see a girl sleeping next to him. The girl had tan skin, silky black hair, but what really got em was that she had white demon like horns that came out her had and went forward, sort of looked like a hair band. Shiro pulled the cover off only to discover the demon girl was also nude. "Oh crap….She's hot." Taking in the image of the nude woman. She had large breasts, nice and toned body, and something Shiro didn't see before, she has a black tail with a heart or arrow shape at the tip and black bat wings.

Shiro continued to look at the girl until he felt something along the lines of a soldier coming to attention. "Oh shit why does this happen now?" Shiro put his hands over his "area"and glaring at it coldly as if that would make it go away. "Dammit…well thank god this girl is sleep or else…" Shiro said before he was interrupted by a new voice, "Or else what?" The voice said.

Shiro felt his blood run cold and his drain at his ears catching the sound of movement and a feminine voice. He slowly turned around to be face to face with the girl who was just sleeping a second ago. "Well…are you gonna answer my question or are you just gonna stare all day" the woman said while moving left and right slightly causing her breasts to sway. "Well uhh nothing at all…" Shiro said blushing from the sight. The girl laughed, "Ara Ara then what's this doing out hmm?" She said while grabbing Shiro's dende. "Uhhhhh no comment, but seriously who are you and where the hell am I?."Shiro said while trying not to look at the woman's boobs or move cause she touched his dende. The woman sigh faking being sad,"Aww you must be a virgin from how reacted, but that's none of my business." She said while flying of the bed and landing in a chair and somehow drinking a cup of tea.

"Hey! What's wrong with being a virgin and why am you and I naked?! Are you a pervert like that Ice prick Gray!?" Shiro yelled offended and pointing at the demon woman. "Well you nude because I wanted you to be and who's Gray and also you're the one who got a boner. Also my name is Oblivion and this is your mind." Shiro yelled back, "You're the one who wanted me naked and you're the one who touched my dende!" He paused for a few moments before processing what she said, "Wait your Oblivion! My Keyblade!" Shiro said with a dumbfounded look.

"Yep and you're here so I can help you train." She said. Shiro looked at her with a confused face, "Why do you want to help me train?" He asked. "That guy said you need to get stronger so I will help you out my perverted master."Oblivion said leaning forward to give Shiro and better view of her bust. "How am I your master?" Shiro asked while blushing the shade of Scarlet. Oblivion looked at her master with a sly smile, "Simple, You're my master and if my master wishes to become stronger then I will him, even if he's a perverted Vulcanish dog." She said."I'm not a perverted Vulcan Dog!" Shiro yelled in protest.

"Whatever you say Mr. Hard-On, anyway this was only an introduction we'll train later so goodnight, slept tight, and don't worry I don't bite…hard." Oblivion said before disappearing and Shiro blacking out returning to sleep in which his hormones took over in his mind.

-Morning-

Shiro woke up in exact same spot as before and groggily stood up and yawned. "I wonder if I can become strong enough." Shiro thought to himself as he looked at his hands. Looking over to campsite he sees everyone packing up but Lucy since she didn't bring anything. Shiro walked over after adjusting his hair slightly. Erza was the first to speak, "Good Morning Shiro, I hope your not hungry because Natsu are your share while you slept and Lucy said you wouldn't mind it though." Shiro shot a glare at the accused, "Natsu you flaming pig how dare you eat my food you Naruto looking, Ash for brains having, piece of shit!" _ **AN: God Damn I thought Natsu was immune to fire but nevermind...**_ And Blonde why the hell did you tell that Flamethrower that I was one with him eating my food!?" Shiro yelled pissed. "That was for sneaking in the bushes and watching me bathe last night." Lucy said mad at Shiro. Shiro gave her a look that said, "Shiro put his arms up and brought them down while crouching, _ **(AN: DashieXP)**_ "I knowwwwww! This bitch did not just lie to me!" And said" 1. That was Master Makarov…" Lucy looked at Shiro and yelled, "How do you know?" Shiro had a tick mark on his head and yelled back, "Because I saw him do it last night , but that's none of my business." Lucy then realized her blunder and apologized, but Shiro just waved her off and walked over to where Sayla.

"Morning Sayla,*Yawn* How'd you sleep?" Shiro said tiredly while stretching his arms out. Sayla blushed remembering that she slept on something that was Shiro's. "It was nice, thank you for letting me use you sleeping bag." Sayla said while bowing slightly. Shiro smirked and slightly twisted, but kind smile,"No problem, I actually like to sleep outside under the stars." He said while putting both his arms behind his head.

Everybody continued with little small talk until Erza yelled,"Everyone pack up its time to head home." At her words everyone began to pack up all the items and brought some for Erza to put into her pocket dimension. "Alright let's go!" Erza yelled "Oi, Erza don't forget we're gonna have a fight when we get back." Erza turned and smiled at the pink haired dragon slayer,"I'm ready for you Natsu." The group then set off back to Magnolia.

-2 days later-

The group arrived back to Magnolia and all went put there stuff up and in Natsu's case eat a restaurant whole supply of food, and was getting ready for his fight with Erza. Everyone was at the guild placing bets with everyone but 3 betting on Erza. Shirt because he wanted to support his friend and not bet against even though every fiber of his being said, "Bet on Erza Natsu gonna get his ass beat.", but he decided, "Fuck it Lets get ballsy" and betted on Natsu, Sayla only betted because Shiro did, and an unexpected twist was that the Demon Mirajane betted on Natsu too.

Now you may be asking where's Lucy and Gray, well Lucy is in her apartment because she forgot about the fight, and Gray went over to get her.

-Lucy's Apartment-

Lucy had just finished writing a letter to her late mother Layla only to hear something behind her. "Huh?" She said turning around fine a man wearing nothing but his boxers going through her 'underwear' draw and was now holding some pink lace panties and a white lace bra. It was Gray standing holding her….'suggestive' choice of undergarments. Gray turned to Lucy and said,"Oh don't mind me I just dropped by to tell you something, but I kinda forgot after seeing these." And holding the bra and panties up. Gray had little time before he was hit in the face by a foot," **Lucy...Kick!"** Sending him into the other room. Gray couldn't even get up before he was hit in the family jewels hard….very, very hard.

"What are you doing here and why were you holding my underwear?" Lucy yelled at the downed ice mage while scrambling to put her "underwear" away. Gray weakly stood and said in a high pitched voice, "I remember now, I wanted to remind you of Natsu and Erza's fight, it's today you know and in about 15 minutes it will start." Lucy looked at the ice man sighed,"I thought he was joking Awwww." She said in a defeated tone. Gray knew how to cheer the blonde up and said as he could now speak normally, "We're betting on the fight so if, wait not if…When Erza wins you can have some rent money or shopping money, whatever you prefer." He said arrogantly. Lucy eyes turned into jewel and she said"Money!? Hurry lets go watch Natsu lose!" While grabbing Gray and running toward the guild.

-Fairy Tail Guild-

Lucy had just barely made it before betting had closed and betted all her rent money on Erza. Everybody surrounded Natsu and Erza, Master Makarov then yelled, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall." "We have Erza 'Titania' Scarlet and Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel." "When 1 of the fighters are unable to continue then this fight will be stopped."

"Get Ready"

.

.

….

"FIGHT!"

Natsu got into a fighting stance and lit his fists ablaze," I'm ready when you are Erza."

Erza then requipped into an armor with flames on it a black breastplate and her hair was now styled into pig tails, "Come Natsu" she said and wondered,"Natsu I wonder how much you've grown."

Natsu makes the first move rushing straight at Erza chanting, _**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ Aiming for Erza exposed stomach. Erza thinks of this as a normal attack and prepares to parry it and deal the decisive blow and end this fight in one move, but is surprised when Natsu changes his attack and instead swung with his other hand for Erza's face. With Erza being herself she was able to block the flaming fist.

Erza countered Natsu by swinging her sword and slashing multiple times only for Natsu to block or dodge all of them. The battle then consisted of attacks and blocking and dodging and countering and was at a stalemate.

"Natsu You really have gotten stronger." Erza praised the dragon slayer. "Yea Erza I have…but, Don't think I'm done yet I'm just getting Fired Up!" Natsu said as he took a stance with his arms out as far as he could as fire began to dance around and spiky circles of flames formed in front of him. Erza looked in awe at the flurry of dancing flames. As Natsu was about attack someone came in and yelled, "You will stop this fight at once".

It was a frog person with the magic council emblem on him with a robe. "The hell do you want." Shiro said in a bored expression. "I am here to arrest Erza Scarlet for destruction of the guild master meeting hall, and assault." Shiro looked at the frog thing, "What the hell are you on about Kermit?" The frog yelled at Shiro, "My name is Slippy!" Shiro wasn't paying attention at all, "oh I'm sorry what did you say it was?". The frog then said, "My name is Sl….." Shiro interrupted the frog again, "I DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!".

Erza then hit Shiro and the head, "Shiro just stop causing him trouble it will only make it worse." Shiro looked at Erza and sighed,"Fine.." Natsu then asked the only important question at this time, "So uhh, are we gonna finish this Erza?" Erza looked at the pink haired dragonslayer, "I apologize Natsu, but We won't be able to finish now." Natsu then got sad.

"Oh yeah Froggy why are you arresting Erza?" Natsu asked as fire was going back into him. Erza decided to stop Natsu before he was about do something stupid and glared at him, "Natsu no.." Natsu felt a shiver down his spine, "Yes ma'am" Erza was handcuffed and taken to the council.

-Council-

Erza was now being walked through the grounds of the building when she was approached by a blue haired man with a tattoo on his face and whispered in her ear, "Hi Erza-chan, now don't cause to much trouble or your past may come out to get you." Erza froze at the passing man, but was not able to turn around now.

-Natsu's house-

"I've gotta help Erza, but I don't think my disguise is enough." Natsu said as he adjusted his red wig, barrel as a chestpiece, a skirt. Natsu looked over at Shiro as he took a sip of his cola. "What do you want?" Shiro lazily said drinking his soda. "Help me! I need you to use your magic and make me look like Erza." Natsu said. "Why?" Shiro asked. "Because I need help." Shiro realized his blunder and rephrased his question, "my bad I meant why should I do it?" Natsu knew what to say to that," I will give you Cola and Peaches." Shiro froze and looked at Natsu, "Deal".

" _ **Twilght Dragon's Illusion!"**_ Shiro chants as a magic circle appears on Natsu and after a bright light Natsu was revealed and low and behold he looked like Erza. "Done" Shiro says.

"Awesome now I can help Erza." Natsu says as he runs off to storm the council building.

-Council Courtroom-

"Erza Scarlet you are hereby charged with destruction in guild master building and assault" a member of the council said. Erza was at the stand with magic handcuffs on her. "We, the council find you…" 'BOOOMMM' the councilmen was interrupted by an explosion. "What the heck?" On council member said. As the smoke cleared Erza Scarlet was standing over the rumble. The council looked at the redhead as one of them yelled, "How did you escape the magic handcuffs!" The other 'Erza' laughed and yelled while pointing at the councilmen, "FOOL! I am the real Erza Scarlet!" The council stood in awe looking back and forth at the two Erza's and seeing no real difference.

Erza looked toward the other 'Erza' and looked at her smile and noticed something in the eyes that she knew all to well. It was the same as her favorite pink haired dragon slayer, and she connected the dots and knew who that was. "Natsu…. Why are you here and how did you pull of the disguise." Natsu's disguise was so believe, but how? It was at that moment that Erza remembered something Mira told her. "You know, tincan while I was training Shiro I saw he can't make illusions like how I can transform." A younger Mira said wearing Gothic clothes. A younger Erza with a small breastplate said, "What did you say slut!" Before the two began to fight.

"Wait a minute that must mean Shiro casted some magic on Natsu to make him look like me." Erza thought while looking at the other 'Erza' yell and swing a sword in random directions. Erza smiled at the thought of Natsu coming to rescue her, but then that smile then turned to a look of anger. Erza stood from the stand and walked over to the rampaging 'Erza' and smacked her over the head knocking her out. And as she fell a bright light covered the other Erza before it revealed Natsu Dragneel in his real disguise.

The council again sat in awe over this revaluation. Erza turned to council, "I apologize for my guild mate, he's kind of an idiot." One of the councilmen spoke, "Fine Titania, but you both will be charged and have to stay in a prison cell over night." Erza simply nodded.

-Prison Cell-

"Eeeeehhhhhhhhh!? It was just a fake trial?" Natsu yelled surprised. Erza nodded, "Yes I would have been released as soon as it was over, but 'I' came bursting through the wall and cause us to be in here overnight." She said looking at Natsu. The Pink haired Mage looked down slightly, "Sorry Erza I didn't mean to get use into this mess, I just wanted to help." Erza petty Natsu, "Don't worry Natsu I'm not mad I thought it was sweet of you to go through so much for me. So let's just sleep and go home tomorrow, ok?" Erza said. Natsu smiled and snuggled up to Erza. "Na-Na-Natsuwhat are you doing?" Erza asked blushing at how close they were. "Don't worry Erza, I just wanna keep you warm." Natsu said with a kind smile. Erza decided to let it be today and requiped out of her armor and snuggled with Natsu and a the two fell asleep.

-Shiro's House-

Shiro was sleeping in his bed when something moving in his bed. "Huh what the?" Shiro asked pulling up the sheets to seeing a pair of gold horns and black hair on his stomach. "Huh Sayla? Why are you in my bed?" Sayla blushed, "I'm sorry Shiro, but I had a nightmare. If I'm bothering you I go back to my room." Sayla says embarrassed and moves to get out of Shiro's bed. Before she could get out however, Shiro pulled her back down so she was face to face with him. "Nah stay here, I don't mind if you sleep here with me, besides how could I just kick you out like that?" Shiro said smirking and holding Sayla to his chest. Sayla blushed even harder and the pair fell asleep.

 _ **Chapter Done. Sorry it took so long to update School has been a pain in the ass lately, but don't worry I will try to update more often. The next update will be "A Creation of Life Fibers from the Soul of a Human." Aka my Kill la Kill Fanfic.**_

 _ **Please Review or PM me for any questions or if you just wanna say something or an opinion.**_

 _ **Vote on the poll on my profile**_

 _ **Remember, 42-42-564 Whenever you wanna knock on Death's Door.**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Cursed Island

The Salamander and The Mirage

Chapter 8: The Cursed Island

 _ **Natsu's House…..**_

Natsu and Shiro were sitting at a random table in the guild having a conversation about….

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Shiro asked wondering why the pink haired dragon asked him this weird question.

"Oh come Shiro, I know you've thought about going on an S-class job." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"Of course I have, but I'll go on one when I become an S-class wizard." Shiro said.

"But that takes too long, so why not go on one now?" Natsu asks.

"Because It would be dangerous, we could die!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Come on man, you know I'll still go on one with or without you." Natsu said

Shiro sighed, "Fine I'll go with you. Can't have you going off and getting yourself killed." Shiro said giving up the argument and facepalming.

"Great, Now I just get Lucy to come along too." Natsu said. Shiro looked at the fire Mage with a look of confusion, "Why would you want blonde to come with us no offense, but she's barely a C-class mage." Shiro said. Natsu flashed his signature grin, "Come on the more the merrier and you can bring Sayla too." Natsu said making Shiro think about the black haired woman. "Fine… So what job did you chose?" Shiro asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I picked this one!" Natsu said holding up a piece of paper that read " _ **Help! My village is cursed and we don't know how to undo it?" Save The Cursed Island!**_. It had a 7,000,000 jewel and celestial spirit gate key reward and the location was Galuna Island. Shiro read the job request and nodded, "Alright, but I'm not gonna get Kurona or Sayla involved with this, I don't want them to get hurt." Shiro said worried about the S-class quest.

"Ok, But don't worry It will be fine, I'll just ask Lucy and we can go tomorrow morning." Natsu said smiling. Shiro nodded before going home and explaining what he was about to do to Sayla and Kurona.

"Alright Time to head to Lucy's place!" Natsu yelled fist pumping the air

"AYE SIR!" Happy yells along with his best friend.

 _ **Lucy's Apartment…**_

"Wow Fairy Tail has some really strong wizards in it!" Lucy says while walking on a ledge next to river leading to her apartment. "Also I think I got most of its power ranking figured out too." She says smiling as a mental image of a chart appears that has the S-class Wizards on top with Natsu, Shiro, Gray, and herself directly below them with lines leading to Erza, and everyone else in the guild at the bottom labeled 'other'. "I've got to work really hard starting tomorrow!" Lucy says motivating herself to getting stronger as she stops in front of house before opening the door and heading inside.

Lucy walks toward and enters only to be greeted by a sweaty Natsu Dragneel and Happy the cat working out on her bed, with Natsu doing set ups and Happy Lifting a weight over his head.

"Welcome Back!" The two said in unison.

Lucy's response was a drooling to the pink haired dragonslayer while yelling, "You stink of sweat." And then yelled, "Do your workouts at your own house!" . Natsu smiled and said, " Ah come on Luce we're a team now remember?" He said before taking out a pink dumbbell and offering it to her. Lucy yells at Natsu asking when have I cared about Dumbbells! Natsu shook the screaming off while got right next to him and the two began to do push ups.

Anyway Lucy I was thinking since we are a team, we should go on an S-class quest" Natsu said as Happy wiped out a job request with a big fat S on it.

Lucy stared at the piece of paper in shock, " An S-Class Quest!? Natsu are you crazy!?"

Natsu simply flashed a smile at Lucy and said, "Let's go Lucy."

Lucy back away slightly, "How did you even get that? You're not allowed on the second floor."

The blue cat smiled and simply said, "I flew up to the second floor and took it while no one was looking." The blonde instantly replied calling him a car burglar.

Natsu decided to start talking again, "Anyway, since it'll be our first time and all, we picked the cheapest job up there, but it's still gives you 7,000,000 jewel in the reward." He said smiling.

Lucy immediately yelled, "No, we're not qualified for S-Class Jobs!" Natsu looked at the blonde and smiled, "Heh If we pull this off, I'm sure gramps will acknowledge us! Maybe even make us S-class on the spot!"

Lucy walked around the room and sat at the chair to her desk and sighed, "Urgh, why are you always so insane? Can't you even follow your own guilds rules like Shiro?"

Natsu looked at the blonde and said, "We'll never reach S-class just like that. And besides Shiro agreed to come with me." All the while smiling happily.

Lucy eyes almost popped out her head in shock, "Even Shiro agreed to go? He must be as insane as Natsu is!" She thought to herself before looking at Natsu. "So only you three are going?"

Natsu put his finger on his chin, "I'm not too sure, Shiro said that he doesn't want Kurona or Sayla involved, but Kurona might just come since she basically lives in Shiro's Hair."

Lucy starts thinking of an image of A small house on Shiro's head and out of nowhere, the front door opens and show Kurona waving and saying, "Hi!". However she immediately pushes those thoughts away and turns away from the pink haired dragonslayer, "Whatever, You go and have fun cause I'm not going anywhere."

The dragonslayer and blue cat then try to persuade the blonde by saying that the job was on an island. This cause the blonde haired 17 year old to imagine a tropical island, but that thought was killed after she heard her two friends say in. A creepy voice, "The cursed Island of Galuna!"

The second Lucy heard the word "cursed" she completely rejected the idea of going, even when Happy suggested that she could get half the fish, which she simply yelled, "I don't care about that cat!"

After a few more attempts that all ended in failure, Natsu and Happy decide to head home and prepare for the S-class Job. Happy flew out the window with Natsu on his Tail so he could land on the ground without causing damage.

Lucy sighed, "Urgh, Finall they're gone." She turns around and noticed that they had forgot to get the request and it was now on her floor. Lucy panicked thinking that she could easily be blamed for this and picked it up. She was about to yell for those two to come back until she starts reading the request and smiles like a Cheshire Cat. "The request's reward has a Zodiac Key in it?...". She stood still before running to change her clothes and running outside to Natsu and Happy while yelling, "Natsu! Happy! Wait for me!"

 _ **At Shiro's House**_

Shiro was sleeping in his bed after getting his stuff packed for tomorrow. He was close to going to sleep until he heard the door open. "Hmm?" He said.

The door creaked open and the only thing visible was the silhouette of the figure but he could easily tell that it was Sayla because of the horns.

Shiro sat up in his bed, "Sayla, are you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice.

The golden horned woman nodded slowly, "Umm yes I'm fine…I just wanted to ask if it was ok to sleep with you again?..." She asked while completely blushing.

Shiro smiled, "Of course it's okay, you don't have to ask me." He said as he pulled the covers off to let the woman get in his bed, "Sayla, if you want to sleep in here with me then you can just come in whenever you like."

Sayla slowly nodded again before climbing into the bed with Shiro and laying her head on his chest.

Shiro decided that this will be the best time to tell Sayla about the S-Class Quest.

Shiro looked down at her, "Sayla, Natsu Happy, Kurona, and I are going on an S-class job tomorrow so I'll be leaving early to get to the docks."

Sayla looked up at Shiro with her beautiful eyes gleaming in the moonlight, "Isn't that against the rules Shiro-kun? You two aren't S-Class wizards yet right?" She asked while looking into Shiro's eyes. Shiro nodded and said, "Yea, we're not S-class, but Natsu is gonna go no matter what so I can't let him go out there alone with just Happy and get themselves killed."

Sayla shifted slightly and rose her head from his chest allowing her horns to be visible and hard boobs to shine in the moonlight. "Is ok if I go with you tomorrow?" She asked hopeful that she could go with him. Shiro tried to not look at Sayla's breasts and said, "Yea, if you want to come with us then you can. I trust you enough that you'll be able to handle anything we face out there." Sayla smiled with delight and hugged Shuro pressing her breasts against him all the while shouting in her head, "Shiro-kun praised me!"

Shiro's face turned red like Erza's hair and it took all of his self control to force himself to sleep.

- _ **The Next Morning**_ -

The Fairy Tail guild was in a frenzy. Mirajane ran down the stairs from the second floor yelling, "Master! A job request is missing from the second floor request board!" Master Makorav was having his morning coffee with a side of Sorcerer Weekly **Swimsuit Edition** , so it took him a few seconds to process this information. Makorav took a sip of joe before doing a 10 outta 10 spit take shooting the coffee out his mouth and ruining his favorite part of the magazine, "What!?" He screamed looking at the shocked barmaid with equal shock.

One of he elder guild members, Wakaba said, "Wha? A job request is missing?" Another guild member and father of Romeo, Macao concluded, "If it was on the second floor, then it was an S-class Job.

Fairy Tail's resident wood make Mage Laki asked, "What kind of idiot would run off with that?"

The next voice said something that completely cracked he case wide open. "A cat, I saw a little blue cat with wings fly up and take off with it." Said by the resident Fairy Tail asshole, Laxus Dreyar aka….Makarov's grandson.

Mirajane turned her head to face Laxus. "Happy did? She asked?" With Laxus simply nodding with a smug grin. The whole guild began to engage in the conversation, "Happy, that means it was Natsu and Lucy!" One yelled. Another one adding, "What're they thinking going on an S-class Job!?" A third person yelling, "Natsu probably dragged Shiro, Kurona, And Sayla-chan as well into this!" This cause a bunch of males to feel sad about losing their Sayla-chan even though she doesn't even acknowledge their presence.

Alzack was surprised, "They went and toke an S-class Job just like that?". His green haired partner adding, "I thought they were stupid, but not this stupid."

All the talking stopped when Laxus spoke again, "This is a serious breach of the rules. I assume the second the get back in here that you're gonna kick them out, ain't that right Gramps?" Makarov stood quietly in deep thought while Laxus continued. "Though, given their skill level, They'll probably won't come back in one piece at all will they?!" He says before Mirajane walked up to him.

"Laxus! Why did you try to stop them if you knew?!" Mira yelled putting her hands on her hips. Laxus simply said, "All I saw was a cat fly off with a piece of paper in its mouth. I would've never guessed that it was Happy. Or that Natsu would try to go out on an S-class Job." Mirajane glared at Laxus like she hasn't done in a very long time. "You haven't given me that look in awhile" he said looking at Mira's demeanor.

Master Makorav finally spoke, "This is bad" he started, "What Job request was taken?"

Mirajane continued to glare at Laxus before saying, "the one for Galuna Island." This comment caused the while guild to erupt again with comments, "Galuna Island?" "Are they insane?!" "They really are stupid!". Makarov turned and looked up at His grandson. "Laxus! Go bring them back!" He ordered.

Laxus simply smiled, " I can't since I got my own work to attend to. Besides, aren't members supposed to be able to take care of themselves?" The short old man was not playing his games, "You are the only one who drag Natsu back by force!" He yelled. However before Laxus could say anything, A certain Raven haired teen stood and said, "Sorry Gramps, I can't let that comment go.

- _ **In Hargeon Town…..**_ -

Natsu, Shiro and everyone else had arrived at the port town…

Lucy walked by the docks and immediately talked about getting a boat.

This caused Natsu to cringe in fear screaming, "What? No no no We're gonna swim to the Island". Shiro smacked Natsu Outside the head, "You know damn well that blonde can't swim that long. Sure me, you and Sayla could make it, but not Lucy." Lucy took offense and attempted to hit Shiro, but stopped once she saw the glare Sayla sent her. The group continued to look for someone to take them to the island but every person rejected them.

Natsu smiled brightly, "Well looks like we're swimming…." Lucy turned to yell at Natsu until they both felt the something cold on their shoulders…..well Lucy did.

"Found ya….." The voice was none other than Gray Fullbuster, who was surprisingly fully clothed.

"Gray! What are you doing here?!" Natsu and Lucy yelled.

"Ain't it obvious? Gramps ordered me to bring you all back." Gray said looking at the group. Natsu was shocked that they were caught so quickly, but was very adamant about going, "I'm not going back!" This caused Gray to yell, "idiot, you do realize what would happen if Erza was to find out about this instead of me?" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all forwarded in fear of an Angry Erza Scarlet. Happy even tried to trick Grag into thinking that he was innocent and was forced into this, but Gray didn't believe anything he said.

Shiro walked over along with Sayla and Kurona on his head. "Gray you know he's still gonna go." Natsu then yelled, "Yeah! I'm going on this S-class quest Gray!" Gray then got in Natsu's face and said, "This is a direct order from our master. You're coming back with me even if I have to drag you back." Natsu and Gray both activated their magic and this caught he eye of a sailor who just so happen to be in front of them. "Magic? Wait, are you all wizards? Do you plan to break the curse?" The sailor asked.

The whole grouped nodded before the sailors pointed to his boat. "Come on and get in I'll take you to Galuna Island." Natsu was so happy, "Really you'll take us? Thanks!" He exclaimed. Gray had to stop him however saying, "Hold it! You are going anywhere!" He yelled before he was knocked out by Shiro. Shiro looked at the group and said, "Simple Problem, Simple Solution"

Natsu nodded, "yea, if he goes back to the guild then Erza is gonna come after us!"

The group along with a ko'd Gray set off for Galuna Island.

While in the boat, Ntaus was hung over the side so he could puke if needed, Shiro was barely sleeping on Sayla's chest, which Sayla didn't mind one bit. Gray was tied up but he was upright so he could look somewhat decent and won't be able to strip.

Gray looked at the sleeping dragonslayer, "Dammit did you have to hit me that hard?" Then he turned his attention to the sailor, "And you! Why did you agree to take them to Galuna Island?" The sailor turned around and said, "My name is Bobo, and I used to live in Galuna Island…. I fled that cursed Island. Just know, if you go there then disaster will befall you all. Can you really lift this curse…this demon curse?" Bobo pulls his brown cloth back to show his black arm that could only be described as demonic. The grouped stared for a moment until they saw an island up ahead. "There it is, Galuna Island…" Bobo said. The group began to look at the mountaintop because for some odd reason, It was glowing. Lucy was the first to speak about the mountain until she realized that Bobo was gone, "Eh? Where did Bobo go?" Gray looked around and noticed that Lucy was right, "He just suddenly disappeared!" The group had little time to worry since the water start to rise and caused Shiro to wake up. The group realized that they were caught in a tsunami! Gray immediately yelled, "Oh Fuck!" With Lucy yelling, "Happy! Kurona! Lift the boat into the air!"

The blue cat simply said, "I can't do that Lucy, plus you make the boat even more heavy than it is." Kurona looked at Lucy and shook her head, "I don't wanna do that, it's too heavy…" The group had choice but to brace for impact with Shiro holding Sayla and Kurona tight, Natsu holding Happy, And Lucy holding on to Gray since no one is left as the wave can crashing down on them destroying the boat and sending them underwater.

Lucy wakes up on a shore to the water, "Huh? Did we get washed up ashore?" She asked looking around. She was somewhat relieved to her a voice that she recognized say, " Yea I looks like we did." Shiro said stand up from a tree with Sayla in his arms and Kurona on his head" Sayla looked down and held on to Shiro, "Can we go back down now?" Shiro nodded and hopped down from the tree and land smoothly and puts Sayla down. Natsu popped up from the sand along with Happy yelling, "Let's go Exploring!" With Happy adding, "Aye sir!" Shiro then hit Natsu in the back of the head, "You idiot, that's not important, we have a job to do." Lucy nodded and pulled out the request from between her breasts and read it. "It looks like we need to find the village and chief since he is our client. Natsu smiled at Lucy, " come on let's go!"

This was short lived when they noticed that Gray had gotten up and said, "Hold up for a second." Natsu was annoyed at Grays attempts to drag them back, "give it up man, the boats busted so you can't drag us back." Gray smirked, " Who's gonna drag you back?, I'm going with you. I can't let You and Shiro, and Sayla to beat me to S-class. Beside it would be pretty boring if you get kicked out." Lucy stood there thinking, "what about me?" But no one paid her any mind. Natsu smirked and Gray stood up completely and join the group in the search of the one and only village on Galuna Island.

…. _ **Hours Later….**_

The group now stood in from a large wooden gate that had one sign reading, "Keep Out". The group questioned what to do until early Lucy asked, "Excuse me, Can you open up?" A male leaned over the edge to see them and asked?, "what are you doing here?" Lucy explained about how that they were from Fairy Tail, however the male yelled that they never received notice about the job being taken. Gray used quick thinking and said, "They're must have been a mix up with the paperwork." The male nodded and then yelled, "show us your guild marks" . Gray lifted his shirt to show his on his chest, Natsu flashed his right shoulder, while Shiro flashed his left, and the cats flashed their backs. Lucy put her hand in the air, and Sayla moved her kimono just enough for them to see her mark, but it didn't save the guy from having a nosebleed and yelling, "Open the gate!" The wooden gates opened and allowed the group entry.

The group walked in to se a large group of people all where brown cloths. The one in the middle held a staff that said that he's was the chief. The chief stepped forward, "Let's get down to business, Show them everyone…" The chief said. At his word all the villagers took the cloths off to review each have a demon like appendage. Well the chief also had so long as hell sideburns.

"Everything on this is a land is affected by the curse, even the animals." The chief said. Gray decided to cut him off right there by asking, " what make you think it's a curse? Couldn't it be a contagious disease?" The chief nodded before saying, "Yes, but we have consulted many doctors and all of them say that there is not disease that could cause this." Gray nodded in understanding.

Sayla observed the villagers and wondered, "Excuse me? Would this mean that I'm cursed too?" She asked making her horns appear. The villagers looked shocked at Sayla. The chief examined Sayla, "Maybe you are, however this curse only affects natural born citizens of Galuna who have been here for years…also we would recognize your face if you were born here. I'm sorry young one." Sayla nodded in understanding but was a little sad. Shiro picked up on the and hugged Sayla trying to comfort her.

The chief continued, "This curse involves the moons magic. This island, Galuna, has absorbed moonlight since ancient times…it made the entire island shine…but years ago…the moon suddenly turn purple." Happy looked up and pointed, "Look the moon's coming out from behind thoses clouds!" This caused everyone to look up and see the moon was indeed purple. At the sight of the moon, the citizens all turn to demons. Lucy look surprised, "What is this?!" Natsu also was surprised, "What the hell?" Gray and Shiro just stared calmly. "You guys look so cool!" Natsu screamed before Shiro hit him in the head again, "Read the situation…dumbass" Shiro said to the pink haired teen.

Kurona watched from Shiro's head, "Now this is really creepy." She said while eating a peach.

"Aye" Happy said. The chief spoke again, "This only happens when the purple moon is out and we all go back to normal in the morning…But some of us down change back and loss our minds. Ever since we made that rule…to kill those who don't turn back…" He said with the other villagers tearing up. Natsu seemed furious at hearing that they kills their own people. "You killed them!" The chief immediately yelled, "We had no choice…we can't allow them kill us and even when we captured them, they just break out again and again." The chief took a picture, "A a result, I had to kill my own son…my son whose mind became that of a demon…..".

Lucy looked at the picture, "but wait that's…" She was cut off by Gray, "shh…I think the reason he disappeared was…because he couldn't rest in peace." Lucy stared at Gray with wide eyes, "A ghost?"

The chief continued, " Please help us…..it's only a matter of time before we all turn into murdering demons…..Please save this Island!" He said with tears flowing from his eyes.

"Don't worry old man" Shiro said smiling. Everyone looks at him and wondered why. "Let me tell you something. We're Fairy Tail, so don't worry. We'll figure it out ain't that right guys?" Shiro said smiling st his companions.

"Aye" they all said except Sayla who just hugged Shiro tighter.

The chief then said something completely left field, " the only way to lift the curse…..is to Destroy the Moon…."

 _ **Later On…..**_

The group had settled into two different huts, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy in one.

Shiro, Sayla, and Kurona in the other. The group decide that there should be another way to break the curse besides destroying the goddamn moon and decided to investigate tomorrow morning.

Natsu and Gray easily fell asleep and Lucy was forced to sleep between them until she heard them snore…loudly… " how can I sleep between this beast and a pervert?!" She yelled. "Maybe I can go and stay in Shiro' hut with Sayla?" She thought as she grabbed her bag and walked over to where they were. She slowly opens the door only to see, Sayla who wasn't wearing her kimono straddling Shiro who had no shirt on and Sayla sleeping on his chest as leaned against the wall with a pillow.

Lucy stared for a few seconds before settling in, "That's looks so wrong in so many way…." She said before going to sleep.

-The Next Morning…..-

Natsu and Gray woke up and couldn't find Lucy so they went out looking for her and where was their first choice…of course Shiro's hut.

Natsu open the door, "Yo Shiro! Have you seen…" He said before both he, Gray and Happy stopped. Well yea Lucy was right there. But that's not what they were looking at. They were looking at the scen of a nude Sayla and shirt Shiro sleeping together. "Uhh what the hell is going on? Who opened the door?" The groggy voice of Shiro said as he opened one of his eyes. "What the hell? When'd the hell you get here blonde? And why are you here in the first place?" He asked. Lucy explained how Noisy Natsu and Gray was, but that didn't help as to why she came to his hut in the first place.

The group all woke up and got ready to investigate and set off into the forests.

Natsu and Gray groaned, " It's too early….Way to early to get up"

Lucy told them to shut up and grabbed a silver gate key and chanted, "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" A grandfather clock appeared with Lucy safely inside it."

"We have to find a way to lift the curse with out destroying the moon" Gray says. "Besides we can't do it." Natsu interjects saying that we can destroy it. Gray stops him by talking about the moon viewing festivals. Natsu realizes this and remembers how much he loves the steaks at the moon festival and in Happy's case, salted fish. "You are all idiots. She says" Horologium says. Shiro looks back at Lucy. "You do realize that you don't need the damn clock right?" He says. "I don't care! Curses are scary! She yells excessively" Horologium said. Shiro sighs and continues to walk with Sayla on his left and Kurona on his head.

The group continued untold a large shadow came over them. "What the hell?" Shiro asked.

All they saw a gleam before it breathed some smelly gas at them causing Shiro and Natsu to hold their noses and knee slightly. "What's wrong with you two?" Gray asked. Kurona was the one to answer. " her breath, it's affect them more that normal people so it's stinks even worse."

The Thing which turned out to be a giant blue rat started to chased the group until Gray made it slip and fall using **Ice-Make: Floor**.

Sayla look at the rat while Natsu and Gray beat it up. "There's a building over there. Let's go look inside." She said. Shiro agreed with her idea and everyone else followed.

They all walk inside to see what seems to be an ancient temple. It was covered with Moon emblems and other stuff of that nature. "Moon Temple, Moon emblems," Lucy said. Gray spoke up next, "this place was once called the island of the Moon" he stated. "This all has to mean something…." Sayla said.

Natsu looked at the floor, "Man this place is falling apart is the floor even safe?" He asked while tapping the floor. Of course this make the floor crack and collapse bring down everyone with it. "Natsu you idiot!" Gray and Lucy yelled as Shiro grabbed Sayla and wrapped himself around her to take the blunt of the fall. *BOOOOM!*

"Everyone?! Are you all okay?" Natsu asked pushing some rubble off of himself. "No! And it's your fault!" She yelled. " Why don't you think about the consequences you dumbass!" Gray yelled. Shiro pushed some rubble off himself to reveal that He, Sayla, and Kurona were fine. "Fuck you Natsu you flaming asshole!" Shiro yelled. Everyone was present and accounted for and they decided since that can't get back up that they would have to find another way out.

"Let's go exploring!" Natsu you once again going into the cave. "Whoa…" The slightly distant voice of Natsu could be heard. The group went toward Natsu only to see what he saw. A giant fucking monster frozen in ice! Gray specifically was feeling something he had felt in a long time since that day. Serious Fear… "How the hell is that thing here?!" Gray screamed. " you know this thing? Calm down Gray and tell us What is that?" Lucy asked….

Gray choked out its name, "It's…It's Deliora….The Demon of Destruction" Gray then said, "But it looks exactly as the same as then, but how is that possible?" Not only Gray was feeling weird, even Sayla was staring at it, for some reason the thing seemed familiar. Shiro stared until his ears picked up movement. "Guys hide!" He quietly yelled and everyone dove behind some rocks.

Two people walked into the area. One looked like a dog person who wore blue jeans and no shirt while the other wore green coat and had blue hair and large eyebrows but not as big as Guy-sensei or Rock Lee, but still big. "This is where the voices were coming from." The guy with the eyebrows said looking around. His dog like companion groaned, "It's daytime. I'm sleepy…"

The eyebrow guy spoke again, "Toby. Have you been soaking in the Moon Drip? You have ears and stuff." The now named Toby barked yelling, "No! These are decorations! Get it through your head!" The eyebrow guys spoke once more, "I was only teasing you, idiot."

Shiro peaked from behind the rocks, "Moon Drip?...is that what's causing the curse?" He thought but he had to duck back begin the rock as a new person walked in. It was a woman with dark pink hair or magenta, wearing a black dress, came in and said, "Yuka, Toby, I have bad news." The eyebrow teen was apparently named Yuka. Toby waved to the girl, "Hi Sherry. What's the matter?" In a way a dog would.

Sherry looked sad and said, "Someone beat Angelica up." Hearing this caused Toby to yell, " It's just a dumb rat! Don't give it a deluxe name like that!" Toby's statement made Sherry respond saying, " She isn't a rat! Angelica is a hunter that races through the darkness…and…Love!" She said happily.

Lucy liked over the rocks, "Talk about a serious weirdo. Especially with the last thing she said." Natsu titled his head slightly, " they aren't from this island, they smell different." Happy then added, " they don't look cursed either." The group continued to wait until they started talking again.

"Intruders, huh?" Yuka said. Sherry sighed saying, " just when the moons light is almost gathered, too. How sad. Let's get rid of the intruders before the Cold Emperor hears of before the moon shows itself." Yuka nods his head agreeing, "Yeah…." Toby just growled like a dog. Sherry continued, " Now that they have seen Deliora, we can't let them leave alive. We will give the intruders enternal sleep…in other words…Love." Toby look at her and corrects her, "You mean death." Before they can continue, the heat the noise of a rocks moving.

Believing that it may be the I strudels trying to run, they all head in that direction leaving that part of the cave.

"Good work." Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy replied. Natsu stood up and said, " we should have caught them and interrogated them." Shiro also stood, " I'm with Natsu on that one." Sayla stood and said, " I believe that it would be best to gather more information before doing something rash."

Gray looked at the frozen monster, " Why did they beefing him here?, how did they even know where he was sealed?". "What do you mean?" Lucy asked curious about Gray's know keypad the subject. "This thing was sealed in an iceberg in a northern continent. Deliora is an immortal demon that ravaged the Isvan region 10 years ago, until the person that taught me magic, Master Ur. She had gave up everything to seal it away. I don't know how it deals with this island's curse, but it doesn't belong here!" Gray magic flares up in his right hand swirls around ice and cold energy. "Who are you?...Cold Emperor…..You'll have hell to pay for trying to tarnish my Master Ur's name!" He declared with authority.

 _ **Chapter Done…..**_

 _ **Hello everyone. I'm sorry I've been gone for so fucking long! But I'm going to try to update much more frequently. And if that's somehow impossible then Summer Vacation is coming in, so I'll definitely be updating more.**_

 _ **First: Natsu's paring is Natsu x Erza x Mirajane x Ultear**_

 _ **Second: Shiro's paring is Shiro x Sayla x Angel x ?**_

 _ **His pairing will be decide by you all who read this story so vote on the poll on my profile.**_

 _ **And YES, this is an all new pole! It's a clean slate.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think about the story and give me feedback! I needs it please!**_

 _ **Reviewing helps me out and motivates me to write so do it! JUST DO IT!**_

 _ **Remember 32-32-564 whenever you want to knocks on death's door!**_

 _ **Reaper CHOP!**_


End file.
